The Sunshine of Our Love
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are ex-bffs since forever. Theyve hated one another forever now. But will things chagne after a class field trip? Will it heat up or are they going to stay torn apart and hate eachother forever. Check it out. its funny.... i think?
1. My Best and my Worst Enemy

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR HAVE ANY ASSOSIATIONS WITH THE ORIGONAL WRITER. SO NO SUEING PLEASE!! I DONT OWN INUYASHA THANKS.**

* * *

A small boy with silver hair and amber eyes walked through the busy street. He had a hat on his head, a white shirt and blue, pants with a bag on his back. He was no taller than four feet and looked no older than ten years but yet he was walking alone with no adult by side.

He turned into a dark alley hoping to get to his destination faster. He stopped walking though, when he saw two older boys standing at the end of the alley looking at him, smirking. One had red hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey he's funny looking. Don't ya think?" the boy with the brown eyes and black hair said.

"Yeah. He's funny looking. What kind of person has white hair and yellow eyes?" the other boy said.

"He's a demon!"

"Nah it can't be. Demons don't look so. He's a half demon," the boy said. The young hanyou took a step back and showed his fangs so he could scare the boys off. The two boys began to laugh at the kid. The hanyou stepped back surprised at their sudden outburst.

"You think we would be afraid of you?" one boy said in between giggles.

"No way. Let's get him."

"Yeah. You monsters don't belong in this town."

The two boys then ran after him causing the hanyou to run away as well. But he couldn't escape; the two boys had already surrounded him. One pushed him, causing the poor hanyou to fall on the ground while the other kicked him.

"You monster. You don't belong here."

They kicked him and punched him, making the hanyou get small bruises and scrapes on his body. He was defenseless without his mother or father. He stayed on the ground and took all the abuse.

"Hey, you! Leave him alone!" a small but demanding voice said. The boys stopped abusing the half demon and looked at the person in which the voice belonged to.

A small girl stood before them. She had light brown eyes and black hair, which was held up in two ponytails. She took a step towards them and put her hands on her hips.

"Leave him alone now!" she demanded. The boys then looked at the girl like she was crazy and continued with their assault. The girl pouted and ran towards the two boys.

"Aren't you listening to me?" she asked.

"Shut up kid!" one boy ordered and pushed her to the ground. She folded her arms and closed her eyes. The boys soon found themselves surrounded by a pink aura, floating in the air. The girl squeezed her eyes tighter and began to glow brightly. The boys flew into some dumpsters in a corner.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the boys angrily.

"I told you to leave him alone but you didn't listen," she said. The boys looked at her with fear.

"That kid... She's a miko. Let's get out of here!"

The boys ran off at full speed, not daring to look back at the kids. The small girl knelt down in front of the hanyou and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked and put out her hand to help him up. The hanyou took her hand and stood up.

"Yeah. I could have handled it myself," he said.

"Right... I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she asked. The boy huffed and folded his arms.

"Why should I tell an ugly girl like you that?" he asked rudely. Kagome looked at him angrily, then her bottom lip began to tremble. The hanyou looked at her in puzzlement.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. He got his answer when the girl put her face in her hands and began to cry. He hated to see girls cry. He just never knew what to do.

"I... I. Don't cry!" he said and took a step closer to her. She began to cry even harder making the half demon feel very guilty.

"I'm sorry. You're not ugly. Just please stop crying," he begged her. The girl looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy and nodded. She sniffed and gave him a bright smile.

"So are you gonna tell me what's your name?" she asked suddenly. The hanyou almost fell down by her sudden look of happiness.

"Sure it's..."

"Inuyasha!" yelled a loud feminine voice. A tall woman with black hair and dark brown eyes ran towards them.

"Leave him alone!" the woman said and grabbed Kagome by her arm. Kagome just looked at the woman who held her strangely.

"Wait mother," the hanyou said, "she helped from some thugs earlier." The woman released Kagome and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry but a lot of kids pick on him and I thought that you were one of them," she said. Kagome smiled.

"I understand. Is Inuyasha his name?" the girl asked. The woman nodded.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," the girl said politely. Inuyasha huffed and turned his back on her. Inuyasha's mother chucked and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I think she likes you," she said as Inuyasha turned around suddenly. Kagome began smiling which caused the inu-hanyou to blush.

"I've got to go home before my mother explodes. Bye Inuyasha's mom. I'll see you around Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms, "Yea," he mumbled quietly making Kagome smile broadly at him.

That was the day when Inuyasha knew that he had received his new and first friend but what they didn't know was that things were about to change between them over the years.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Seven Years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome ran down the shrine steps with her little brother Sota. Things had changed over the years. She was now seventeen and much more responsible. Her miko powers had developed greatly along with her appearance. She now looked more mature and caught the attention of every guy in which she passed although she never knew it.

"I win!" Sota cheered and jumped up and down. Kagome ruffed his hair and smiled gently at him.

"But I'll beat you tomorrow so look out," Kagome warned him before getting into her car and driving off.

Inuyasha walked through the halls of his school, unaware that some girls were looking at him. He had become the most popular guy in school. He was rich, all the girls wanted him, he was super smart and not to mention good looking. Life was pretty easy for him.

"Hey Inuyasha," a person said. He looked to see his best friend Miroku. Miroku had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a pervert as well. Every time he saw a pretty girl he would grope them or ask them to bear his children.

"I got this not to deliver to you from some girl," he said. Inuyasha took the note and read;

_Hey Inu-baby _

_I just wanted to say that you're a total hottie and  
maybe if you were not doing anything you'd date  
me tomorrow at six. You know you want to. Give  
me your answer at gym. _

_Kay Kikyo (your future wife) _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"Why does she even bother to ask me out when she knows what my answer will be and ' your future wife' what's up with that?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. He then found himself colliding with someone.

He looked down to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes looking up at him. Kagome. Their relationship had changed as well. They were no longer best friends but worst enemies. He gave her a slight push before speaking.

"Watch were you're going!" he yelled. The girl looked up at him angrily.

"Oh like if you were watching where you were going?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Look I was watching where I going. I rather bump into anyone that an ugly, monstrous wench like you!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome's lower lip began to tremble. Inuyasha knew that reaction too well. She was going to cry.

"Hey I didn't mean to..." He began in a soft tone. Kagome's eyes welled up in tears before speaking.

"I can't believe that you were my friend. I should have never helped you from those thugs. I should have let you die because I hate you!" she yelled and ran off before Inuyasha could say anything else.

"Damn" he cursed and watched the crying girl run away.

"If I were you I'd better apologize," Miroku suggested.

"I know but how?" Inuyasha asked.


	2. Boys vs Girls

The bell for first period had finally rung. Inuyasha had science so he headed off to the science lab. He was still feeling guilty about the incident with Kagome. He hadn't even known why. He hated her and she hated him but since they were kids, when he made her cry for one reason or the other he'd felt guilty.

'Guess I have to apologize. Damn, why me?' he thought to himself as he entered the lab. A couple of minutes after Mrs. Kilo, the science teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class," she greeted and didn't wait for a response, "Today you will be working in groups to make a certain chemical. Okay here are the pairs Ayame and Koga, Eri and Tenchi..."

From the other side of the room, a girl with long raven hair and brown cold, eyes was staring at the half demon who sat just a few chairs away from her. She was wondering if he had gotten the note in which she had sent him.

Kikyo was her name. She was a snotty, stupid girl that everyone hated. She had been with Inuyasha for six months before she dumped him for Naraku. It turned out that after three weeks of being with Naraku she was bored with him and wanted to be with Inuyasha again but he surprisingly refused her causing her to be constantly asking him out and trying to seduce him but with no results.

"Kikyo with Inu..." began Mrs. Kilo causing Kikyo to smile," Oh, sorry I meant Kikyo with Naraku." Kikyo almost fell down at the sudden change of names. She looked back at Naraku who was smirking at her. 'Great,' she thought and rolled her eyes.

"And Kagome with Inuyasha. Now get with your partner everyone," she said. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her shaking her head. He walked over to the table where she sat and took a seat next to her while Kagome turned her back on him and looked out the window.

"Hey" Inuyasha said not getting a response from her, " Hey you! Answer me!"

"Just because we're working together doesn't mean I have to speak to you," Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha could feel his temper rising by the second. He was only trying to apologize and now he knew that he was going to say something he'd soon regret.

"Listen you! I was just trying to apologize but you had to interrupt me so let's just get this over with! I damned sorry!" He yelled at her. Kagome looked at him shocked. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should be angry with him or glad that he said sorry. Before she could respond Mrs. Kilo walked up to them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! I am greatly disappointed in you two. Please step outside my class. I will tell you when to come back in," she instructed. The two got out of their seats and on the way they heard some students giggling.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms folded and a frown on his face. Kagome was standing with her hands behind her back, trying to contain her anger. She wanted to slap Inuyasha in the face so badly for yelling and getting them put out the classroom.

"This is all your fault wench," Inuyasha said.

"What? I wasn't the one who yelled my head off!" she said defensively. Inuyasha growled and faced her completely.

"Listen! If you hadn't bumped into me this morning maybe..." Inuyasha stopped speaking immediately when Kagome slapped him strait across the face. Inuyasha stood frozen. When he finally decided to turn his head to face her she had her hands on her hips with an angry look on her face.

"Listen here you! Don't blame me for your stupid mistake! You need to learn to control your stupid temper! Maybe if you had some self control you wouldn't have yelled at me!" Kagome argued and turned her back to him.

Inuyasha touched the red mark that was on his cheek. He couldn't believe that she had just slapped him and not to mention insulted him at the same time. No one, no one had ever dared to slap him and then lecture him except for his mother.

A couple of minutes later the bell rung. Kagome stomped away angrily leaving a surprised hanyou behind. Inuyasha came to his senses a couple of seconds later and walked off in deep thought.

* * *

"You did what?" One of Kagome's friends asked her. Her name was Sango. She was Kagome's best friend since nursery school. They always told each other everything and when Kagome delivered the news that she had slapped Inuyasha strait across the face, Sango looked at her disbelievingly.

"I gave him a slap across the face. I think he deserved it," Kagome stated.

"Kagome, you just slapped the most popular guy in school. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No," Kagome said and entered the door to gym class with Sango.

"Okay class," said Mr. Louse, "Today we'll be doing something different. All the mikos line up on the left side of the gym, the Hanyou's and demons line up on right side, monks line up north and exterminators line up north of the gym."

Everyone grabbed their weapons and hurried off to their side of gym. After they were all settled Mr. Louse picked teams between mikos, exterminators and demons. Sango and Kagome were on the same team but unfortunately they were also on the same team with Kikyo and Eri, two stuck up girls.

"Okay students I numbered you all in letters. The two teams I numbered A please go at the left corner of the room, B go to the middle corner of the room, C go to the right corner of the room..." Mr. Louse kept on going until all the teams were settled.

Kagome, Sango Kikyo and Dawn were up against Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga and Naraku. Kikyo waved at Inuyasha receiving a grunt from him in response.

"Okay teams you will use team work to defeat your opponents. Any questions?"

Kikyo raised her hand high in the air and waved it from side to side.

"Yes Kikyo."

"Do we have to? I mean Inuyasha is my boyfriend I can't hurt him," she said. Mr. Louse ignored her and blew his whistle. The teams immediately started to fight.

Inuyasha drew his huge sword as Kagome and Kikyo drew their arrows, Eri and Sango took out their boomerangs, Koga flexed his claws, Miroku held his staff in front of him and Naraku just stood there bored.

Kagome fired her arrow, surrounded with a pink energy around it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his sword and blocked it. Kikyo did the same but fired it at Naraku. Naraku raised his hand and the arrow was sliced in half. Kikyo was taken back.

"Sango, Eri now!" Kagome signaled them. Eri gave Kagome an angry look.

"No one tells me what to do!" she said. Sango rolled her eyes and threw her huge boomerang at the other team. Unfortunately it missed. She caught it back as Miroku threw one of his charms at them. Everyone watched in terror as it came fling towards them. Without thinking Kagome went in front of the group and held out her bow to block the attack. The bow began to glow a pink color and when the charm hit the bow, the charm was burnt into tiny pieces of paper.

"Yay Kagome!" Sango cheered. Kikyo folded her arms and turned her back on them.

"I could have done that," she said.

"Yeah right Kikyo. You wish," Sango said and continued with the battle. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga nodded at each other causing the girls to look at them strangely. Inuyasha put his sword away and they both gave a fighting stance. In the flash of light the boys threw all the girls back to the ground. They didn't know what had happened but they felt a slight pain by their ribs. Koga then turned to Inuyasha angrily.

"I told you not to hurt my woman!" Koga yelled.

"Oh please," Inuyasha said and looked at the girls. They were all unconscious. At least that's what he thought when he saw Kagome stand up shakily. Without warning she shot a beam at them. They all jumped out of the way when Inuyasha was suddenly hit in the arm by an arrow. He pulled it out and let the bruise heal. When he turned his gaze to Kagome she was not there. That was when he heard something only a youkai could. Someone falling to the ground. He turned around to see Kagome on the ground unconscious with Naraku hovering over her.

"Stupid girl thought she could take me on ha! That's funny," he said. Miroku raised his hand for Mr. Louse to see. Mr. Louse came running towards them and looked really pleased with the team's accomplishment. He blew his whistle and everyone stopped fighting to look at the wining team.

"Excellent! This is the kind of work I want!" he said as the class clapped for them. At that very moment Sango opened her eyes and saw everyone applauding. She hit the ground angrily knowing that they had lost to some boys.

Kagome's eyes were opened the whole time. After the congratulations were given Kagome got up and almost fell but was caught surprisingly by Inuyasha. She looked at him confused as he helped her to stand.

"You did great out there," he complimented.

"Thanks but you guys won fair and square," she said and put her hand on her aching ribs, "Congratulations." She walked away from him without saying anything else as Inuyasha stared at her.


	3. Spring Break

Kagome winched as Sango wrapped the bandage around her waist. She had just done the same for Sango after they had gone to the girls' locker room. The girls weren't expecting the hit from a youkai could hurt so much. Kikyo was the most nagging over the situation. She complained that she couldn't get up and that she might not be able to walk again.

"Ow, Sango," Kagome said and moved away a little. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome the more you move the more it hurts," Sango lectured her.

"But Sango you pull the bandages so tight," Kagome wined. Sango sighed and continued bandaging up her best friend.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! That hurts damnit!" a loud voice yelled. All the girls turned their attention to see Eri wrapping some bandages on Kikyo.

"Sorry Kikyo. I'm really sorry for hurting you," Eri apologized. Kikyo flipped her hair and let Eri continue.

Sango, by that time had finished with Kagome. They both stood up and began to walk out to the exit of the locker room. That's when she stopped them.

"You Higurashi!" she pointed a finger at Kagome, "If you and Sango weren't on our team we wouldn't have lost. I mean you two stink at fighting. A kid could fight better than you guys."

Kagome had to hold down Sango so that she wouldn't lunge at Kikyo. Sango was huffing and puffing and looked like she wanted to kill. "Look Queen dork" Sango said, "If it wasn't for Kagome over here you would have been fried by Miroku's charm."

This statement took Kikyo back. How dare an exterminator insult a miko! She raised her left hand as it began to glow blue. She was going to show Sango here that mikos were better than anyone else by shooting her with an energy beam. Kagome saw this however. She jumped in front of Sango and held her hands out. When Kikyo shot the beam Kagome began to glow a bright pink and surrounded the two with a force field, which blocked Kikyo's attack.

Kikyo's body began to glow a dangerous dark blue. Kagome ignored her reaction and dragged Sango out of the locker room.

At that very same moment Inuyasha and Miroku were walking out of the gym. Inuyasha huffed when he saw Sango and Kagome walking out. Miroku acted differently. He immediately rushed out to meet the girls.

"Hello ladies," he greeted and gave them a smile. Kagome smiled while Sango looked at him strangely.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I just wanted to know..."

"Yes," Kagome said.

"I just wanted to ask you ..."

"Please hurry up," Sango urged him.

"Will one of you bear my children?" he asked. In a split second he found himself on the ground with bumps all over his head while the girls were halfway to the exit.

"Women are so cruel," he mumbled as Inuyasha helped him up.

"Why do you even bother to ask them that question when you know what their answer are going to be?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.

"I tried," he said and followed behind Inuyasha.

* * *

It was two fifty eight. Only two more minutes and they would be freed from school for a whole week. Time seemed to go slow as Mrs. Lakota explained the importance of the gases in the earth's atmosphere.

Inuyasha sighed. Two more minutes. Just two more and he'd be out of this hellhole for a week. No teachers, no homework and no gym although he kind of liked it. This year they were going to The Bahamas. He couldn't wait to go. He looked at the clock again just a couple more seconds.

Three...

Two...

One...

Spring Break!

The school rushed out their classes and out the halls of the school. At Last they had freedom!

"Spring Break here I come!" Inuyasha said and hopped into his convertible as he speeded down the road to his mansion.

* * *

"Woooohooo! We're free! Free!" Sango exclaimed as she ran out the halls with Kagome at her side. They both got into Kagome's car and proceeded to hang out at Kagome's place.

"No work for a week!" Sango said and threw her hands in the air. "Freedom!"

"Oh will you shut-up already! I get the point," Kagome said to Sango, her eyes focused on the road.

Sango pouted and folded her arms. "I just thought you would have been as excited as I am now."

"I am," Kagome responded.

"So you gonna go the Bahamas this week?" Sango asked. Stopping by a traffic light Kagome dug in her bag and took out an envelope.

"I already got mine!" she said excitedly.

"ME TOO!" Sango said and took out hers. They both began squealing as they held out their tickets. The light then turned green and Kagome began to drive. That was when a red convertible almost ran into them. Kagome beeped her horn and looked out the window to see Inuyasha in the driver's seat.

"Watch where you're going wench!" He yelled at her.

"OH PLEASE! KAGOME WAS DRIVING PROPERLY UNLIKE YOU!" Sango yelled back at Inuyasha. "ARE YOU COLOR BLIND OR SOMETHING? THE LIGHT OVER BY YOU SIDE WAS RED R-E-D. RED! OURS WAS GREEN!" Sango yelled back.

Kagome cleared her trough before speaking back. "Excuse me but I think you need to go back in kindergarten and learn your colors," Kagome giggled.

"WHY YOU...!" Inuyasha didn't get to finish because Kagome had already sped away. He growled and continued driving.

* * *

Kagome parked her car in front of the shrine steps and headed up to her house. When she and Sango reached the top of the steps they meted her brother playing soccer and grandpa sweeping the ground.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked up to them.

"Kagome, Sango how was your day?" Grandpa asked.

Sango smiled at him. "It was great," Sango replied.

"But painful," Kagome finished.

"Ah, practice was hard today, eh?" he asked.

The two girls nodded their heads. Sota then came up to the girls with a questioning look on his face. "Hey sis, Hi Sango."

"Hey Sota. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"I want to know if you all would play soccer we me."

"Sorry Sota not now. Maybe later okay?" Kagome said.

"Okay," he replied and sounded very disappointed. Kagome ruffled his hair and hurried to the house with Sango following.


	4. My Roommate

Inuyasha parked his car in the huge garage and headed up the stairs to his brother's office. After both of his parents had died his brother, Sesshomaru had become his guardian. Sesshomaru didn't really want to do it but in their father's will it was written that Sesshomaru would have to take care of Inuyasha and his father's company.

He pushed open the wooden door to see Sesshomaru working on some paperwork. Rin, Sesshomaru´s fiancé was sitting on a couch reading a magazine. She was the first to notice him.

"Hi Inuyasha," she greeted with her usual smile, "I haven't seen you in months." Rin was still in collage. She was in her last year and it was planned after she graduated that she would move in with the two boys.

She ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad that spring break is here I finally get some time to spend with you guys."

"Actually," Sesshomaru finally said. "He won't be here. He's going on a school trip to the Bahamas."

Rin frowned. "Is this true?" she asked

"Yeah. I always go on the school trips," he said. Rin walked away from him and sat back down on the sofa with her hands folded. She picked back up her magazine and continued to read. Sesshomaru chuckled and continued with his work.

"I wish I had a friend around here besides you two," Rin said not taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to that girl you used to bring around here all the time? I think her name was Kagome," Inuyasha winched at the mention of her name, "She must be your age now at least. I haven't seen her in years. I bet she would relate to me."

Sesshomaru looked up from his work to Rin. "Haven't you heard? They're not friends anymore."

"The truth is that I hate her," Inuyasha finished the story.

Rin got up from her seat with shock on her face. "WHAT!" Rin yelled causing the boys to jump at her sudden outburst. "You two used to be such great friends. What happened?" she asked.

"I just don't like her anymore!" Inuyasha argued. "I'll be in my room." He walked out the room and made sure to slam the door on his way out.

* * *

"Hi mom," Kagome said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Evening Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Hi girls. How was your day?"

"Great!" they both replied in union.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you that the class is leaving for the Bahamas on Sunday," Kagome said.

"That's only one day away. You'd better start to pack," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded and ran upstairs with Sango to her room.

* * *

The maids were peacefully working. There were lots to do in the Takahashi mansion. Some were washing while in the kitchen others were preparing dinner for their masters. Some even hummed a soft tune to themselves with not a care in the world until... A huge sound was heard around the mansion. Some screamed while others jumped, totally destroying the peace, which surrounded them. One maid with black hair and blue eyes shook her head.

"Well at least we know master Inuyasha is home," she said to her self and continued with her work.

After giving the door a good slam, Inuyasha dived on his king sized bed and faced the ceiling. Why did Rin have to bring up that subject about HER? He never spoke of Kagome at home, at school, heck he didn't speak of Kagome at all. Every time he did he would remember that day. The day that changed everything...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A girl with black hair and brown eyes walked up the huge steps in the mansion. She looked at least the age of fourteen. When she reached the top another girl with black hair and brown eyes greeted her.

"Hi Rin," she said.

"Kagome! What brings you here?" Rin asked the younger girl.

"Inuyasha of course," she responded with a big smile. Rin giggled and allowed the girl to pass. Kagome ran down the long halls until she arrived at a blue wooden door. She gave it two knocks then opened it.

"Hi Inuyasha!" she said happily and walked up to the hanyou who was lying down on his bed. He looked over at her and then back at the ceiling. Kagome sat down next to him and looked at him with concerned eyes. He was usually very happy to see her but strangely he wasn't happy this time.

"What's up Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Kagome we need to talk," he said. He never called her Kagome. Only Kag. This was very serious.

"What is it?" she asked as he turned to face her.

"You know that I've been dating Kikyo for a while?" Inuyasha said as Kagome winched at the girl's name.

"Yeah. So?"

"She told me a rumor about you."

Kagome stood up immediately when Inuyasha said those words. "Listen what ever SHE said it's not true!" Kagome argued.

"Listen. She said that how you threaten her, insult her and even steal from her and her friends and that you tried to kill her once with your energy beams."

"What! How can you even believe that?" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome she..."

"Can't you see that she hates me? She's lying!" Kagome yelled.

"She has proof!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh and what proof is that? Her pencil is missing or she had a wound on her hand?" Kagome said sarcastically, "If she has a wound it must be from gym."

"Kagome, please."

"EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN WITH HER YOU NEVER BELIEVE ME! YOU DON'T TRUST ME AND BARELEY SPEAK TO ME! I FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING MY BEST FRIEND!" Kagome yelled as the last part echoed though the mansion.

"Kagome I didn't know... but Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"I'm tired of hearing from her! She hates me and I think you're starting to hate me too," Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. "I don't think you want to be my friend anymore."

"How can you say that? Of coarse I do it's just that Kikyo has the proof and I believe her!"

"Friendship starts with trust and I don't think you're honoring that," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha blinked. "Fine go then! Don't be my friend as if I care!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Fine I will!" she yelled and ran out of the room. Inuyasha looked shocked. He hadn't expected her to go. All he was expecting her to do was to get angry with him and continue to argue.

"Kagome I didn't mean what I said," he said hoping that she was on the other side of the door but she wasn't. She was already out of the mansion ending their friendship for good.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Inuyasha growled and threw a pillow at the door. After that, Kikyo and him had broken up only a few weeks after. He would never admit it but he truly missed Kagome being around.

* * *

Kagome pulled her luggage bag down the shrine steps. She looked back at Sota who was carrying a small bag for her. When she arrived at the bottom she put her luggage in Sango's mom's car. They were waiting for her to go to the airport.

"Bye honey," Kagome's mom said and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'll miss you sis," Sota said.

"Remember if you get in trouble use your miko powers," Grandpa advised her.

"I'll be fine. I'm only gone for one week and I promise I'll be good," she said before getting in the car. She waved at them and Sango's mom drove off.

"SPRING BREAK! WHOOO!" Sango yelled and threw her hands up in the air.

"Not again Sango," Kagome wined.

"Sango could you please stop that!" Sango's mom said. Sango stopped her action and folded her arms. Kagome and Sango's mom began to laugh.

"Sango you're so funny," Kagome said as Sango kept her hands folded.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped of the limo with his luggage in his hand. He looked around to see if Miroku was anywhere around. He spotted him hitting on Sango and Kagome. He shook his head knowing what was going to happen next.

He walked up towards them. Luckily for him he could hear over large distances and heard the exact words that Miroku said.

"You ladies look beautiful today," Miroku complimented.

"Miroku" Kagome said to him.

"Don't even bother to ask the question Miroku" Sango said.

"But you don't know what I'm going to ask," he said innocently. The two girls sighed and got ready to hit him in the head. Both were surprised when they felt his hand on their behinds.

"PERVERT!" the two screamed and bonked him on the head, sending him unconscious.

"So you two are coming," said a voice behind them. They didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"So what Inuyasha," Kagome replied coldly. Kagome turned around to face him. Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away from her.

"Feh, you don't have to be so grumpy about it," Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha was surprised when he felt Kagome yank some of his hair and brought his face to face her.

"I came on this trip to have a GOOD TIME and that includes not seeing YOU so leave me alone and I'll do the same! Got it!" Kagome yelled in his face and released his hair from her tight hold.

"Whatever wench," Inuyasha said.

"THAT IS IT YOU'RE DEAD!" Kagome yelled and was about to pounce him when Sango held her back. "Let me go Sango! He has no right to call me that! I'm going to kill him! Ugh!"

Kagome's words were cut off when Kikyo came in between them. She draped her arms around Inuyasha in a protective manner.

"You will not hurt my boyfriend Higurashi!" Kikyo ordered. Inuyasha growled and pushed Kikyo away from him.

"Leave me alone Kikyo!" he shouted at her.

Kikyo gave him an innocent look. "But baby I'm trying to protect you from that vicious monster over there. I know you don't want her filthy hands touching you."

"What!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time. Kagome was getting angrier by the second. She then noticed that she was glowing a bright pink. She was letting out some of her miko energy. She didn't mean to that was one thing that Kagome couldn't control. If someone would get her super pissed she would begin to glow.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed and walked away from everyone else to cool down.

"That's it run away! You sorry excuse for a miko!" Kikyo yelled after her. Kagome then turned around to face Kikyo. The pink aura was glowing fiercely around her. Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to calm down but she couldn't she wanted to shoot an energy beam at the girl and kill her. Luckily for her someone interrupted her form doing so.

"Class! Please settle down!" Mrs. Liklo yelled.

"Everyone it's time to get into the plane we're ready to leave!" Mr. Louse shouted. The students rushed to the building hoping to get a good seat.

* * *

The plane glided through the air and began to lower onto the runway. Sango shook her sleeping friend continuously.

"Come on Kagome. Wake up!" Sango said. Kagome mumbled something and rolled over.

Sango sighed. She had to do it the hard way. "Oh my gosh Kikyo please don't shoot me! Wahhhh!" Sango yelled. Hearing this Kagome got up with her hand glowing only to find Sango with an amused look on her face.

"Sango," Kagome wined.

"Come on the plane has landed. We're here!" Sango said. Kagome felt excitement run through her and hopped of her seat and ran towards the exit with Sango following her.

"Now all we can hope is that we get the same room!" Sango said and walked outside with Kagome.

* * *

After a relaxing plane ride everyone gathered in the lounge, waiting for his or her roommates. Mr. Louse came out with some keys and a piece of paper.

"Here's the list. Sango with Kikyo in room 203," Mr. Louse said as Sango groaned and slumped into her chair. Kikyo went and snatched the keys from Mr. Louse.

"Miroku with Eri room 220, Azuka with Ayumi room 210, Kasuya with Lee room 200, Koga with Naraku..." Mr. Louse went on and on receiving groans and squeals.

"So that leaves Inuyasha with Kagome in room 207," he said and handed Kagome the keys to their hotel room. Kagome had never been so disappointed in her life. 'A room, with Inuyasha! This must be some horrible dream that I'm going to wake up from any second.'

Inuyasha was in no fairyland either. 'Sharing a room with her. No way!'

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to be in a great deal of shook. She slumped her head.

"Okay everyone up to your rooms it's three in the morning I bet you all would like some rest."

Sango and Kagome exchanged sympathy looks. Kagome felt really sorry for Sango. Sharing the room with the dork. Kagome made sure to come close enough to Sango so no one else could hear them. "Good luck," she whispered.

"I'll need it. Same to you," Sango replied as the two headed in different directions.

* * *

Kagome stopped at a cream colored door. "207. This is it," she replied, as Inuyasha said nothing. Without hesitation she slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Their bags were already there. The room was huge. Kagome ran into a bedroom and examined it. Inuyasha came behind her with his arms folded.

"Would you mind if I take this one?" she asked.

"Feh whatever," he replied and walked out of the room.

"You don't have to be so cold about it," Kagome mumbled to her self. Inuyasha stopped for a moment and then continued walking. 'Did he here me? Oh why of all people did it have to be him?'

Kagome threw herself on her bed at wondered how Sango was doing.

Kikyo sat on her bed with Sango standing beside her.

"Now look I know we don't get along well so let's make a deal. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Sango just glared at Kikyo.

" So here's some things you need to do, don't wake me-I need to get my beauty sleep- Don't every call me or say you share a room with me, it will ruin my reputation and don't you dare come in my room without my permission. Clear," Kikyo said.

"Sure" Sango replied coldly. "But I have my rules too. Number one stay out of my way! Number two don't bring your bratty friends here, number three I don't care about you beauty sleep and number four DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DID JUST NOW!" Sango yelled and slammed the door on her way out leaving a shocked Kikyo.


	5. What a Horrible Morning!

Inuyasha cracked his eyes open to the light that was bursting through the window. He groaned and put a pillow over his head that was when his nose picked up the smell of Bacon, toast and eggs. 'Great now I won't be able to sleep because of that smell.' He thought. He got up on the bed and followed the smell.

He arrived at the small dinning area of their hotel. He knew whom the smell came from. Kagome. She sat there happily eating her breakfast. She was already dressed. She had on a blue bikini and a short skirt.

"I see you're up," Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't even look up at him.

"Good morning to you too," she replied sarcastically. Inuyasha walked by the table and slumped down on a chair. That was when Kagome looked up at him. He only wore blue boxers so his chest was completely exposed.

Inuyasha realized that Kagome was staring at him intensively. He yawned and stretched as Kagome's cheeks began to turn pink.

"What?" he asked. Kagome snapped out of her gaze and looked at him in disgust.

"You should have at least gotten dressed before you came in here," she replied coldly. Inuyasha growled.

"As if I'm going to listen to you," he said.

"You don't have to be rude. I was just offering some advice," she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look wench I never wanted to share a room with you. Mr. Louse made me so we don't have to talk," he said.

Kagome's cold gaze then became normal. She smiled at him causing Inuyasha to blush. "What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked the smiling girl.

"I'm just glad it's you and not Kikyo," she said softly. "But I do feel sorry for Sango."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said and pushed a plate with bacon and eggs towards him. Inuyasha looked at her and gently took it and began to munch down on his breakfast.

* * *

"I'M NOT YOUR SEVERNT SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Sango yelled at Kikyo. Kikyo folded her arms and turned her nose up.

"Mikos are higher than so called demon exterminators. I could kill you in one blast so go on and get my breakfast!" Kikyo ordered.

"DO IT FOR YOURSELF. YOU STUBORN, PIG HEADED, BIG HEADED, DORK! IF YOU CONTINUE TO ORDER ME AROUND YOU WILL BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR THE NEXT TEN WEEKS!" Sango threatened. Kikyo was speechless. Sango was tougher than she thought. Without a word Sango took her bag and went outside making sure to give the door a good slam.

* * *

Kagome jumped when someone banged at the door of her hotel room hard. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued eating. Kagome got up and opened it to reveal a very pissed Sango.

"Morning Sango. Um you okay?" Kagome asked.

"That dork over there thinks she rules me!" Sango simply replied. Kagome moved aside so Sango could come in.

"Uh do you want some breakfast?" Kagome asked. Sango simply shook her head and sat on the couch. She glared at Inuyasha who sat casually eating his breakfast.

"Oh yeah I have to get some stuff before we go!" Kagome said and ran off to her bedroom. Sango kept her eyes on him. Her eyes darkened as soon as Kagome left.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked not looking at her.

"If you dare hurt Kagome in anyway I will personally make sure this spring break will be very painful," Sango threatened glaring daggers at him. Kagome came in a short time later holding a small beach bag. Sango's look became normal again and smiled when she saw her friend.

"You know what I think I will take a shower if you don't mind," Sango said happily.

"Go right ahead."

Inuyasha just stared at Sango until she left the room. He had never seen Sango act that way before. Sure she got angry with him but she never threatened him. 'I guess she's really protective of Kagome,' he thought but was interrupted when there was a small knock on the door.

"Will everyone just leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome frowned at him and went to answer the door. It was Miroku. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Good morning lovely lady. May I come in?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said. Inuyasha grunted in response.

"Sango! Are you done yet?" Kagome yelled.

"No! Just a sec!" Sango replied. Kagome sighed and slumped on the sofa and turned on the TV. Miroku then got a lecherous smile on his face. Sango was in the shower eh? Lucky him.

"I need to use the bathroom so I'll be back."

"But Sango's in there," Kagome said.

"Don't worry I won't peep," he said. Kagome just shook her head. "What do you take me for a pervert?" he asked and walked to the bathroom.

"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha replied at the same time. Kagome sat on the chair silently.

"Three, two, one..." Kagome counted down.

"AAAAH!! PERVERT!! GET OUT!" Sango shouted as Miroku flew outside the bathroom.

"But Sango dear I really did see a mosquito there!" he said. Sango came out a few minutes later, her face flaming red. She wasted no time in tackling Miroku to the ground. She slapped him and punched him continuously.

"YOU IDIOT! I ALREADY HAD A BAD MORNING. FIRST YOU WATCH ME NAKED AND THEN YOU SLAPPED MY NAKED BEHIND CLAMING YOU SAW A MOSQUITO! ARG!" Sango yelled.

"Sango I think he had enough!" Kagome said but Sango kept on beating the stuffing out of him. Inuyasha walked up to Sango and held back her two hands.

"Let me go! I want to kill him!" Sango said. Kagome sighed. She walked up to her friend and patted her on the back. Sango took deep breaths to get rid of her rising anger. After a while Inuyasha noticed the smell of anger leave her. He released her and put the unconscious Miroku on the sofa.

"Are you okay now?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sango said, grabbed her bag and left with Kagome following. Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at the monk.

* * *

"You can stop faking now. They're gone," he said. Miroku held on to his head and groaned.

"What it I'm not faking! That Sango can really get mad. All I did was give her behind a squeeze," he said and sat up on the chair.

"Oh yeah women really like it when you grope them," Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku eyes lit up.

"Really!"

"No you idiot!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku pouted and folded his arms.

"So how's sharing a room with the lovely Kagome going?" Miroku asked.

"Lovely is an understatement," Inuyasha said. "She's just different from the other girls that I've shared a room with. She doesn't hit on me and she leaves me alone."

"Are you trying to say you like sharing a hotel room with her?" Miroku asked.

"No!" Inuyasha argued.

"Then what are you trying to say?" he asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Never mind," he said and turned his back on the monk.

"Ohhhh. Inuyasha likes Kagome. I bet you, you want to give her a big fat, kiss on the lips," Miroku said and began to imitate kissing sounds.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said and tapped Miroku on his head. "I hate her!"


	6. Party at Room 210

Kikyo walked down the halls of the hotel. She had on a gray mini skirt with a red blouse while her long black hair was loose.

When she arrived at a certain hotel door she stopped and unbuttoned a few buttons and tried to make her short skirt look even shorter. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door politely. There was no answer. Kikyo rolled her eyes and began to bang on the door.

The door sung open. Kikyo smiled when she saw Inuyasha although he wasn't looking in the best of moods. He folded his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"What?" he asked darkly. Kikyo just smiled and pushed through him to get inside. Inuyasha glared at her as she sat down on the couch and began to play with a strand of hair.

"So baby tell me, what is it like sharing a room with the monster?" Kikyo asked innocently. Inuyasha growled and folded his arms.

"I'm not your baby and it's none of your business," Inuyasha growled. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Honey, being your girlfriend means that I have to know what's going on in your life!" Kikyo argued. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Listen, we went through this before. I'm not your boyfriend! Don't call me honey, babe or any nicknames whatsoever! Got it!"

Kikyo ran from the chair and hugged Inuyasha fiercely but Inuyasha pushed her away before she could say anything. "You act like you prefer that wench over me! She's ugly, cruel and a horrible miko!" Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to respond when the door opened and Kagome stood there all soaking wet in her bathing suit.

"Oh I didn't know that I was a horrible miko!" Kagome said. Kikyo said nothing and Inuyasha just stared at her. "If you have to say anything about why don't you be brave for once and say it in my face!"

Kagome turned her back on them and began to walk away. Inuyasha just stared at her. He would never admit it but he thought Kagome looked hot. Kikyo noticed he was staring and used her miko powers to make Kagome trip. Luckily for Kagome, she was a strong miko and fought Kikyo's spell.

Kagome turned back to glare at her. "LISTEN I'M NOT BOTHERING YOU SO YOU DON'T BOTHER ME! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE ANYWAY?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome began to smirk. "Maybe trying to seduce you," Kagome said and held back a laugh when she saw Inuyasha's face. He looked really pissed and was glaring at Kikyo.

"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" he ordered.

"But baby, I want to stay here with you!"

"NOW!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I can't believe you're listening to her," Kikyo said and left the two alone. Kagome shook her head and began to walk to the bathroom but stopped.

"Oh yeah I saw Miroku and he said that there's a party in room 210. Everyone's invited. It's starting at seven," Kagome said and walked off to the bathroom. Inuyasha said nothing. He just watched the raven-haired beauty walk away.

* * *

Kikyo kicked off her high-heeled shoes. She picked it up again and threw them at the wall. That Kagome got her very angry. She just wished that she could have gotten the girl back for all she did. What really got her mad was when she saw Inuyasha staring at her. Kikyo had especially noticed when Inuyasha took a quick glance at Kagome's backside.

Kikyo screamed and walked out to the small living room. Sango was there sitting quietly eating some popcorn and watching a movie. She sat down next to the girl and folded her arms.

"How could gagome be your friend?" Kikyo asked grumpily.

"Her name is Kagome. I'm her friend because she is caring, unlike you and she doesn't care about what people think, unlike you!" Sango said calmly. Kikyo pulled her hair and got up quickly.

"Why does everyone always take her side? She's just a dumb girl who can't do anything right! She's not beautiful like me and she's not rich so why does everyone like her!" Kikyo bellowed. Sango stood up immediately.

"Listen here! Kagome is not like you! That's why everyone likes her and she's much better looking than you!" Sango said. Kikyo glared at the girl and Sango did the same as if the two were in a staring competition. Kikyo was the one to break the silence.

"EVERYONE HATES ME!" Kikyo said and stomped off to her room. Sango smirked and sat down.

"You're sure right about that!"

* * *

The stars glistered in the black clear sky. It was so peaceful if you were a hundred miles away from the hotel in which the spring breakers were staying!

Music was booming and the older people who were staying in the hotel complained to the manager but they knew noting could be done about it.

* * *

Miroku knocked on Inuyasha and Kagome's hotel door. He heard yelling at the other side. It was obvious the two were arguing again. Miroku turned the doorknob to see if it was open. It was!

The monk stepped inside to see Kagome, in a robe, yelling at Inuyasha. and the hanyou, who seemed to be ready, was glaring at her.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYTHING? I WISH I WASN'T SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU!" Kagome shouted.

"OH AND YOU THINK I WAS SAYING TO MYSELF OH I WISH I WOULD SHARE A HOTEL ROOM WITH KAGOME!" Inuyasha shot back at her.

"Ahem!" someone interrupted. The two turned around to see Miroku standing there. "Do you two always have to fight about something?"

"He started it!" Kagome said.

"Did not!" Inuyasha argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop it both of you!" Miroku interrupted. "Now you're fighting over who started the fight? Forget that I asked that question!"

"Sorry Miroku" Kagome said.

"Jeez, why are you apologizing to him when you're supposed to be apologizing to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome said.

"Am not!" Inuyasha said.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You are a jerk!"

"No I'm not!"

Miroku shook his head and watched the two argue. 'Why did I even bother to intrude in their argument?' Miroku asked himself.

* * *

Sango slowly opened the door to the party. She took a step inside and looked behind her to see no one there. Sango rolled her eyes and came back a while after, dragging Kagome.

"It'll be fun! Trust me!" Sango said. Kagome sighed and let her friend drag her inside. When they arrived inside the music was so loud that it shook the hotel room a bit. Kagome walked close behind Sango. People were dancing, drinking or either making out!

Miroku then came up to the two girls. He smiled at Sango. "Wanna dance?" he asked her.

"Okay but don't try anything perverted!" Sango ordered him. Miroku nodded. "Will you be okay by yourself Kagome?"

" Oh yeah! I'll find something to do!" Kagome said and watched as Miroku dragged Sango to the dance floor. She sighed and sat down on a sofa. 'I'm thirsty!' Kagome thought.

Her eyes spotted some punch across the room. Kagome stood up and began to walk to the bowl. With a few pushes and apologies she arrived there.

That was when she saw Kikyo. The girl looked at Kagome strangely. Kagome ignored her and took a cup with the punch in it.

"You sure you can handle this?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome blinked and then realized that she was speaking about the punch. "Yeah! It's punch! You're acting like its alcohol or something!"

Kikyo then smiled. The girl didn't know that it was mixed with beer. If a teacher found out that Kagome got drunk she would be sent home for sure!

"I was just trying to tell you that it had lots of sugar in it!" Kikyo lied. Kagome finished drinking one cup and took another.

"This stuff tastes good!" she said.

Kikyo smirked. "Have how much you like! Everyone seems to busy dancing to have a drink!" Kagome finished another cup and took some more.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. This party was boring. Almost every girl had asked him to dance and he turned down all of them. He continued walking and then bumped into someone.

He looked down to see Kagome in front of him. He was about to shove her away when he smelt alcohol coming from her. Kagome giggled and stood up shakily.

"Oh sorry about that!" she said and looked up at him. Her eyes lit up and she began to smile. "Oh hey there gorgeous!"

Inuyasha eyed her strangely. Kagome then entwined her hands with his and began to pull him with her.

"Come on I wanna show ya something," Kagome, said. Inuyasha just looked at her blankly and allowed her to pull him away.

She led him to some sort of room and pushed him on a soft surface. She walked across to the room and put on the lights. Inuyasha noticed that he was on a bed.

He sat up immediately and stopped Kagome from coming any closer to him. Kagome began to play with her hair.

"Ya know I just wanted to tell you that you're the hotessssss man in the world," Kagome giggled and took a step forward.

That was when Inuyasha realized that the girl was drunk. Kagome was suddenly in his face. She went on her toes and began to kiss him on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Now he knew she was drunk. Her hands went up to Inuyasha's ears and began to rub them.

Inuyasha pushed the girl away from him. "Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome pouted.

"Don't you think that I'm hot?" she asked and started to rub one ear. Inuyasha blushed and pulled her hand away but this time he held her by her wrists.

"Kagome you're drunk so you have no idea what you're saying!" Inuyasha said.

"You haven't answered my question!" Kagome said and began to wobble. "You're not letting me have any fun!"

An idea then popped into Inuyasha's head. "If you come with me I'll show you something fun!"

Kagome stomped her feet on the ground like a two year old who wanted something. "No! Show me it right here!"

"Come on!" Inuyasha urged the girl. Kagome turned her back on him and folded her arms. She then began to wobble again and fell. Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground. The girl had passed out. He picked her up bridal style and headed to their hotel room.

"She is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow!" Inuyasha said.


	7. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Inuyasha rested Kagome on her bed. Sure he hated her but something inside him told him to take her to their hotel so there would be no trouble.

Kagome muttered something in her sleep and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha blushed and pulled his hand away. 'She's even flirting with me in her sleep.' Inuyasha thought. Why did she flirt with him only? There was no scent of another male on her. He'd bet that she must have bumped into more than one person when she was walking around.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl and tried not to smile.

"You owe me!" he said to her sleeping form and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes lightly. She shifted on the bed some more. When her sight was cleared she noticed that she was in her room. How did she get here? She didn't remember much.

Kagome whimpered when she felt serge of pain go through her head. She rested her hand on it and closed her eyes. Now she had no idea what was happening. Kagome reached for a pillow and put it over her head. 'Ow, ow, ow, ow!'

"What's happening to me?" the miko asked herself. She removed the pillow from her head and sat up. "I don't remember how I got here or why my head is hurting."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, if you didn't know that already," said a voice. Kagome turned her head to the sound. It was obviously Inuyasha. The girl pouted and glared at him.

"What do you know? Just go away my head is hurting," Kagome wined and put a pillow over her head. Inuyasha just smirked.

"I know that you have a hangover and that you tried to seduce me last night." At that comment Kagome sat up immediately and looked at the hanyou.

"What do you mean? I was never drunk! I don't drink! And why would I try to seduce you?" Kagome yelled at him which only made her head hurt more.

"Guess you don't remember," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Remember what?" Kagome snapped.

"' Inuyasha you are the most hotessss man in the world!'" Inuyasha mocked the girl Kagome just looked at him puzzled. "You really don't remember."

"Shut up!" Kagome said and covered her head. "I would never flirt with you! I don't even understand why all the girls like you!"

"You owe me so you'd better be nice!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just took another pillow and covered her head with it.

"Don't yell!" Kagome argued and closed her eyes. "My head." She whispered. Inuyasha with his dog-ears heard every word she said.

"It'll go away in a couple of hours and you're memory would come back too. Just promise me the next time you get drunk you'll try not to kiss me again and don't rub my ears either," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha. ducked when a pillow came flying his way.

"Just please leave me alone," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha figured it wasn't the time to bother the girl right now so he left her to rest.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate her!" Kikyo complained. She was in Miroku and Eri's hotel room. The next morning Eri had told Kikyo that Kagome had gotten home safely so Kikyo couldn't rat on her. The girl was now ranting and raving about how much that Kagome ruined her life and took Inuyasha away from her.

"She ruins everything!" Kikyo said.

"I know how you feel! That Sango is getting in my way!" Eri said and flipped her brown hair.

"How?"

"Miroku! I want him for myself but when I tried to get him he went on about how he couldn't be with me because his heart already belongs to Sango!" Eri Complained.

Kikyo put her head down on the pillow and began to think. Eri was having problems too. Of coarse being Kikyo she only cared about her well beings. Eri wasn't her friend; she was more of an employee. Someone who would get the latest gossip, someone who delivered messages for her and someone who made sure no one would find out about their schemes or misdoings.

"How, how do I get him?" Kikyo asked herself.

"We have to get rid of Kagome and Sango!" Eri suggested.

"Duh but I have a better idea! We'll give them warnings and if they don't comply then we strike!" Kikyo ordered and began to smile wickedly.

"But I still think..."

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO THINK!" Kikyo shouted at the girl who backed away from the miko. "I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT YOU TO BE POPULAR SO FOLLOW MY ORDERS OR ELSE NOT ONLY YOUR POPULARITY WILL BE GONE BUT YOUR LEGS WOULD BE GONE TOO!"

Eri gulped and nodded her head. It was true before Kikyo came along she was an invisible girl without a fashion sense. Taking a deep breath Eri listened to all the instructions that she was given.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard footsteps coming from Kagome's room. After a couple of minutes Kagome came out wearing a two-piece bathing suit.

The girl smiled brightly and him and sat down next to him on the couch. Inuyasha just looked at the girl strangely.

"What wench?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome just smiled even wider. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Thanks a whole bunch for taking care of me when I was drunk and making sure I didn't get in trouble," Kagome's cheeks then began to turn a slight pink. "Even though I tried to seduce you."

Inuyasha blinked. "So you do remember."

Kagome's cheeks turned an even brighter red. "It's coming back."

"I only did it because I owed you!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha gently "You still remember that?"

"Yeah! I don't ever break a promise."

"Thank you," Kagome said. "I know you might think this weird but maybe...we could, you know be friends and actually be nice to each other."

Inuyasha looked at her surprisingly and then turned his head away from her. "I'd rather die first!"

That was it for Kagome! She was trying her hardest to be nice to him but he just wasn't helping at all. He threw insults constantly at her and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

Kagome stood up and pulled yanked his hair so he was facing her.

"I TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT YOU KEPT ON INSLUTING ME! I THOUGHT AFTER WHAT YOU DID FOR ME WE COULD AT LEAST BE AQANTANCES BUT NO YOU HAD TO OPEN YOU BIG, MOUTH AND RUIN THE MOMMENT! SO LETS NOT BE FRIENDS! INFACT I WOULDN'T MIND IF WE DON'T SPEAK AT ALL!" Kagome shouted at the hanyou who sat there shocked.

The girl stomped away and slammed the door. Inuyasha blinked several times. "Women are weird"


	8. Forest of Dreams

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

An eleven-year-old Inuyasha blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Everyone clapped and cheered as the small hanyou made his wish. His attention turned to a small raven-haired girl as she smiled at him. He smiled back and turned his attention back to his mother who was telling him that it was time for the presents.

The small group of kids and adults gathered into a small circle and began to give out presents. Miroku came up and handed the hanyou a small gift while Sango stood at his side.

"Sango and I made this for you," Miroku said. Miroku put his arm around Sango and his hands slid down to her behind. The eleven-year-old girl jumped and punched him his head. She turned her back on him and yelled to her mother.

"Mom, he's doing it again!" the small girl yelled as Miroku was dragged away by his father.

Time passed and the hanyou had gotten all of his presents but one, Kagome's. She said that she would give if to him in private. He saw the girl standing at a corner all by herself.

When she spotted him looking at her she smiled and signaled him to follow her. Inuyasha did as he was told and was lead to the garden of the mansion in which he lived.

So where's my present?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and dug into her bag and took out a small box.

"Here!" she said. Inuyasha grabbed it and ripped through the gift paper, which had a purple necklace in it.

"What is it?" the hanyou asked and held it up.

"It's a duplicate of the Shikon No Tama," Kagome began. "I made it with my powers."

"What does it do?"

"You can make any wish you want but it can't be anything too big because it's not the real one!" Kagome said. Inuyasha closed his eyes and mumbled something only he could hear. The jewel began to glow and disappeared.

When he opened his eyes Kagome was looking at him with a curious look on her face. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you that it won't come true!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gave him the sweetest face that she could.

"Please," she begged. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome then began to sniff and burst in to sobs. Inuyasha looked at her with utter shock on his face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha began and took a step towards the sobbing girl. "Please don't cry."

"I thought we were best friends Inuyasha," Kagome sniffed. "I thought best friends told each other everything but I guess you don't want to be my friend!" Inuyasha then put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you stop crying I'll tell you!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and sniffed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kagome jumped up and held a smile on her face as she looked at the hanyou. "Well go ahead and tell me already!" Inuyasha almost fell down. He hated it when she pretended to cry just to get her way.

"Okay!" Inuyasha began as his cheeks began to turn a slight pink. I-I wished that you and me... would..would..uh...would...me and you...would.."

"Tell me already!" Kagome urged him.

"That you and me would...get married when we grow up!" Inuyasha spat out. Kagome's mouth hung wide open. Inuyasha bowed his head. She would never want to marry a hanyou like him.

Kagome looked at him and brought his face up to face her. "That's the most sweet thing anyone could say!" the girl then leaned and kissed him on the cheek. The hanyou was a beet red now and Kagome was blushing slightly also.

"I hope that wish comes true," Kagome whispered to him.

Inuyasha was speechless. He then came to his senses. "Me too."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome opened her eyes slightly. Her face was slightly flushed and she was sweating a little. ' What a dream.' She thought and sat up on her bed. Kagome began to blush as she thought about that day. After they had shared that intense moment Sango and Miroku caught them.

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and said that he never got a girl to kiss him that easily and Sango said that Kagome was gross.

The strange part was that Kagome had been having that dream for a while and when she did get up she was always blushing, sweating and letting off some of her miko energy, which had almost made a hole in her bed twice.

The girl looked over at her clock. It was midnight. She knew that she'd better get some sleep because tomorrow the students were having a lesson with the teachers. Kagome groaned and snuggled back into the covers.

"Guess that wish he made never will come true," Kagome said to herself and closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Students rushed gathered in a small training area, which was near the beach. It was time for their lesson. Inuyasha stood up with his arms folded and a frown on his face. Spring break meant no work just fun all day but since the students came with the school they had to abide by the teachers' instructions

Mr. Louse came up and blew his whistle to quiet down the students. When everyone's attention turned to him he finally spoke.

"Okay students I know you are all upset because we have to do training on spring break," Mr. Louse began.

"Then why do you think they but the break in spring break!" someone yelled as the students began to laugh. Mr. Louse blew his whistle even louder that time. On hearing the nose they covered their ears.

"Now that we're all quiet I'll explain the activity that we'll be doing! It's a survival course!" Mr. Louse said as students groaned. "Now come on people, this is a fun activity that will prepare you to work as a team! You will each be given a map and a certain item to find. You all have until sunset to find the item but I'm not done yet! There will be obstacles on the way in which the teams will have to defeat in order to get on their way!"

Mrs. Kilo then came from behind him holding a list. "The teams will be divided into pairs, okay? So here they are Kali and Jun, Eri and Kiola, Jinenji and Tai..."

Kagome stood next to Sango with her figures crossed. 'Please not Inuyasha, not Kikyo!' she thought constantly.

"Okay! Inuyasha and..." Mrs. Kilo began. Kikyo looked over at him. She wanted to be his partner so badly. She waited impatiently for the name to be announced.

"Inuyasha and Kagome," Kikyo's mouth hung open. That was her second chance that she lost to that girl She growled and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Sango and Miroku..."

"Oh no," Sango groaned. "Why did I have to get the pervert?" Kagome patted her friend on the back.

"Don't worry. At least you didn't get Kikyo. Too bad I got Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled and went up to Miss Kilo to get her map.

"Okay everyone you got your maps and know your goal items! Now in five, four, three, two, one, go!" Mr. Louse yelled as the pairs ran off in all different directions.

* * *

Kagome was running as fast as she could but she could not keep up to the hanyou who was staring to disappear. Getting tired, the miko finally decided to speak up.

"Hold on Inuyasha!" yelled the miko. "I can't run as fast as you can!" The hanyou then came to an abrupt stop and looked back at the girl. He rolled his eyes and waited until she came up to him.

The girl took a deep breath and looked at the map in her hand. Inuyasha came behind her and looked at it too. The two had to find a duplicate stone, which told the story of mikos, Hanyou's and demons.

"So it's at an old cave north from here," Kagome said. "We could go up that small hill."

Inuyasha blinked. "No way! We could pass through the woods! It'll be much easier and not to mention faster," Inuyasha said.

"But the forest might have lots of traps!" Kagome argued.

"The hill might have lots of traps too! I think the forest is an easier way to go."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Are you scared to go through a tiny, dark forest?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No! Fine! Let's go through the forest! "Kagome said and began to walk ahead. The hanyou caught up to her and continued to smirk.

'This is going to be very interesting,' he thought.

* * *

"AHA! YOU HENTAI!" Sango yelled and hit the monk with her giant boomerang for the hundredth time.

"My dear Sango I was just trying to put my hand on your shoulder," Miroku said and held on to his head. Sango stopped walking and turned to face him with an angry look on her face.

"Then how come your hand went down so low?" Sango asked him.

"I wasn't watching were I was putting my hand. I was looking straight ahead," Miroku said innocently. He then received a slap on his face.

"Oh, that mosquito was right on your face! I could have gotten it if you didn't move!" Sango said. "Well we'd better be going." She then began to walk off.

Miroku touched the hand print, which was left on his face. "Did she really see a mosquito or did she hit me on purpose?" Miroku asked himself and then realized that Sango was way ahead of him.

"WAIT SANGO! I THINK I SEE AN BUG ON YOU TOO!" he yelled and ran after her.

* * *

Kikyo walked ahead of her panther that was Naraku. Her arms were folded and she was glowing a dangerous blue. Kagome had really gotten her mad this time. Why did Mr. Louse have to put them in pairs? She wished the girl would just die.

"Hey!" Naraku said behind her. Kikyo turned around and glared daggers at her ex boyfriend.

"What?" she snapped.

Naraku just looked coldly at her before speaking. " We need to find a duplicate of an ancient rock."

"So?'

"its north from here! The fastest route is the forest of dreams!" Naraku said.

Kikyo folded her arms and pointed her nose up in the air. "I am not going through some dirty forest with gross youkai in it! I might mess up my hair or break a nail!" Kikyo argued.

Naraku just looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Unless you want to climb a hill!"

Kikyo then glared at him even more. "Fine! We'll go thought the dumb forest!" Naraku nodded and then began to walk ahead as Kikyo followed.

* * *

"Here we are!" Inuyasha said. He turned his attention to Kagome when he smelt fear coming from her.

"So are you sure about this? Did we even get the name of it?" Kagome asked. The hanyou rolled his eyes and walked in. Kagome trembled and ran after him.

"Wait!" she said and ran after him. When she caught up to him she was going to ask the same question that she asked before but Inuyasha spoke before she could say anything.

"This forest has a name but I just don't remember what it is called."

"It's not on the map," Kagome said and studied the map.

"Let's just go," Inuyasha said and walked in front of her. Kagome took a deep breath and continued to follow the hanyou.

Inuyasha smell more fear coming from the girl with each passing second. 'What is she afraid of anyway? I'm with her!' Inuyasha thought. He stopped suddenly which surprised the girl.

"What is it?" she asked. He didn't respond but just stayed quiet and didn't move.

"Inuyasha!" the girl yelled. The hanyou didn't listen and continued to look around. His ears started twitching and he began to sniff.

Kagome was about to speak again when Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped up in the air. When he released her and set her on the ground Kagome started to yell at him.

"Why did you do that for? You have no right..." Kagome stopped speaking when she saw a big hole in the ground on which they were standing before.

"A youkai is near! I can hear it," Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome looked at him puzzled. "But I don't sense any youkai near," the girl said. Inuyasha said nothing and just pulled out his sword of its hilt and got ready to attack.

Now that got Kagome scared. He only pulled out his sword when there was real danger. The girl took a step back and screamed when she felt something grab her leg.

Inuyasha turned around abruptly when he heard the girl to find a ground youkai holding on to her tightly. The girl began to scream and struggled to get free.

"Let her go now!" Inuyasha ordered. The youkai just laughed and held on to the girl more tightly.

"I think I'll keep her. She is a very pretty one compared to the others that I've eaten," The youkai said. Kagome's eye widened.

'Eaten!' she thought.

The miko knew she had to get out but her hands and feet were being held by the youkai so she could shoot a beam or get out one of her arrows. Concentrating, the girl began to glow a bright pink so she could get her way out.

The earth youkai look at her surprised. "She's a miko! That gives me even more reasons to keep her!" The youkai then screamed in pain when he felt his skin being burnt off. He immediately released her and looked at his bleeding hand.

Inuyasha ran towards the girl and knelt down by her. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Fine," she replied. Inuyasha then stood up and glared at the youkai. He held his sword up and prepared to use a very powerful attach.

"This is the end of you!" he said.

There was a bright light and then parts of the youkai were flying everywhere. Inuyasha smirked. 'That was easy!' the hanyou thought and then smiled triumphantly. Kagome looked surprised. She looked back at Inuyasha and her eyes widened.

Inuyasha noticed this and began to smirk. So she was impressed. "Inuyasha!" the girl yelled. The girl then pointed an arrow his way. Inuyasha was surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked as he took a step back. The girl followed his movements. He gulped. What in the heck was wrong with her? The girl pulled her arrow back and let it fly. Inuyasha ducked as the arrow went past him.

"Hey wench, what are you doing? Trying to kill me?" Inuyasha yelled at her. The girl put down her bow and her serious face turned back to normal.

"I was saving you!" Kagome said and pointed to the youkai's head on the ground behind him. Inuyasha looked surprised at first but then folded his arms.

"Feh! I could have saved myself," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and began to walk ahead. "Yeah right," she said sarcastically.

* * *

Kikyo was walking quietly through the forest with Naraku when she sensed something. It was a youkai but not a full one. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. That was when she also sense miko energy.

Her pale lips curved into a smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome were in this forest. That meant that they had to find the same objects. If she could just get Inuyasha and Kagome separated then she could handle that silly excuse for a miko.

She then turned her attention to Naraku, who was walking a few feet behind her. She pushed her mini skirt a little higher and walked seductively towards him. She licked her lips and then put her arms around him.

"Hey babe," she said. Naraku just looked at her. "Could you do me a little favor?"

"What?" Naraku asked. Kikyo smiled.

"If you want a date and not to mention a passionate kiss you'll do what I say," she said. Naraku looked at her and waited for the instructions.


	9. Getting Closer

Kagome sighed and pushed another tree branch out of her way. She and Inuyasha had been walking for a couple of hours now. The girl looked down at her watch. It was twelve o'clock already and she even felt her stomach growl.

"Inuyasha," the girl said. Inuyasha said nothing and continued to walk ahead of the girl. "Inuyasha!" she shouted this time earning the Hanyou's attention and causing him to cover his sensitive ears.

"Do you want to get me deaf or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe if you answered me from the first time I wouldn't have to yell," Kagome said and folded her arms.

"Feh, what do you want now?"

"I just wanted to tell you that it's twelve and we haven't eaten anything yet," Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So, you can't survive a couple more hours without food?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome sighed. She hadn't eaten anything for the day but she doubted Inuyasha knew that. They barley spoke to each other anyway.

"I guess I can survive until five," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha said nothing and continued to walk ahead as Kagome followed.

* * *

Sango fell to the ground and closed her eyes when she felt her arms suddenly start to hurt her. She looked around for her partner but he was nowhere to be found. Sango tried to move but the pain in her arms and legs prevented her from doing so.

"Miroku!" Sango called out to him but there was no response. He was gone. Sango closed her eyes and tried not to cry. He couldn't be gone. Sango called out his name multiple times but he did not answer to any of her calls.

Her eyes widened when the huge youkai, in which they were battling, appeared in front of her. Sango looked around desperately for her giant boomerang. She spotted it a little far away from her. She knew that no matter how hard she would try, she could never make it in time. She closed her eyes as the youkai lowered its gigantic foot on her.

That was when she felt the wind whipping around her. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Miroku looking at her worryingly. Sango looked at him shocked.

"Miroku" she said softly. The monk put her down gently on the ground and faced the beast. The demon roared and charged towards the monk at full speed. Miroku took out a charm and threw it at his opponent. The demon froze. Miroku immediately jumped up and stuck his staff in the youkai's eye.

Miroku watched silently as the demon turned to ash. He then turned back to Sango and knelt beside her.

"Sango," he said.

"Miroku" the girl began. "Were the heck were you?"

Miroku was taken back by her question. "Don't worry about that now. You're badly hurt. Can you stand?"

Sango tried to raise her body but failed and collapsed back on the ground. Miroku took that as a no and raised her up, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" the exterminator asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm carrying you the rest of the way," Miroku said and picked up her giant boomerang. Sango just closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Just don't try anything perverted," she mumbled and let herself relax.

* * *

Kagome sighed and fanned herself. It was really hot and the temperature wasn't helping her stomach at all. Every passing second, her stomach growled, telling her it was time to eat. Her head was also hurting and she was feeling sort of weak but she ignored all of these signs to show Inuyasha that she was brave and wasn't a wimp.

"Hey" Inuyasha said. Kagome's head shot up immediately. "How far until we reach the cave?"

Kagome took out the map and studied it carefully. The girl bowed her head before responding. "About two miles."

Inuyasha nodded and started to walk again. He stopped again and looked at the girl.

"Hey," he said. Kagome looked up at him. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine!" Kagome said. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to know what time it is," the hanyou said. Kagome looked at her watch and looked back at the hanyou.

"It's two thirty," the miko responded.

"Alright! We'll make it there and still have lots of time to get back," Inuyasha said.

"Oh great," Kagome replied dully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to walk again.

The miko sighed. They had been walking forever and Inuyasha seemed to be walking faster and faster so she couldn't keep up. She felt herself falling so she held on to the nearest tree branch and steadied herself again.

Inuyasha on the other hand was sort of happy. The mission was almost done and pretty soon he would be having fun again. He didn't even care if they failed. All he wanted was to get out of this forest and back to partying.

The Hanyou's spirit was high until he heard a thump on the ground. When he looked back Kagome was on the ground, unconscious. He ran to her side and began to study her. She didn't have any bite marks nor were their any youkai near.

"Kagome," he said and shook her gently. The girl didn't even flinch. She was breathing and all her vital her signs were normal. That was when he heard her stomach growl.

"Oh No," he cursed. "I should have let her eat something. Now she's out!" Inuyasha picked up the girl, her items and began to listen to see if there was any river near by. He picked up something and ran off to the sound.

* * *

Miroku looked down at Sango for the hundredth time. She was still breathing and seemed to be alright now. He smiled at the sight before him. She was like an angel.

'An angel who could really get mad,' he thought to himself and chuckled when the girl cracked one eye open to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked. Miroku just shook his head and looked ahead.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh, okay," Sango, responded. The pair remained quiet for a while until Sango spoke up.

"So Miroku" she began.

"Yes lovely lady," Miroku said as Sango tried to hide her blush.

"Why haven't you tried anything perverted yet?" the girl asked.

"Oh. You think I'm not doing anything bad do you? Well, to tell you the truth, touching a woman in anyway satisfies me," Miroku responded with a smug smirk on his face. Sango's eyes widened and she then bent her head as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Put me down Miroku" Sango said quietly. Miroku looked surprised.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because!" Sango practically yelled at him. "I can walk on my own."

Miroku hesitated at first, but when he saw he look in Sango's eyes he put her down immediately. Sango almost fell down but was caught by Miroku. She pulled away from him, straitened herself and began to walk ahead.

"What did I say?" Miroku asked himself and then began to follow Sango.

* * *

"Wake up!" was all Kagome heard. That voice kept repeating the same thing in her head over and over again. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes but closed them again when the sun shone brightly on her.

"Come on! Please wake up!" the voice said. It sounded much like Inuyasha. When she heard it again, she knew it was Inuyasha. Wait did he just say please?

Kagome opened her eyes again to see the hanyou staring at her. "Inuyasha?"

"I thought you were out of it," Inuyasha said. Kagome yawned and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"You didn't eat anything for the day, did you," Inuyasha said. It sounded more of a statement more than a question. Kagome bowed her head and nodded in response. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome winched at the tone of his voice. "Because you were in such a hurry! I didn't think you'd care!"

"Stupid girl! I asked you if you needed to eat something but you said you could have survived till we were done!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome glared at him for a while until something hit her. Was he worried about her? Kagome bowed her head before speaking.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered. Inuyasha blinked and then threw a bag at her.

"Hurry up and eat! I don't want to fail this test."

Kagome nodded and began to open the bag. "Okay."

After Kagome had eaten the two were on their way again. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and Inuyasha had his arms folded and the usual frown on his face. Kagome was thinking about what had happened earlier. Inuyasha actually seemed nice and like he cared about her. Kagome shook her head in denial.

"Hey, Inuyasha," the girl said.

"What?" he asked not stopping or turning around to look at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. The hanyou nodded. "I'd just wanted to know if we are friends now?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because, you've taken really good care of me and we've been really nice to each other lately," Kagome said and bowed her head. "I thought we could at least be friends."

The hanyou stopped to look at the girl. He turned his head before speaking again. "Whatever."

"Really! We're friends again?" the girl asked.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and ran up by his side knowing that was a yes. On for the rest of the trip the two walked side-by-side knowing that their relationship was slowly being rebuilt.


	10. Kikyo's Plan

Kikyo smiled at the sight before her. Her plan was going just great. She studied the figure and began to laugh softly.

"You look just like him," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"I tried to get every detail of him," Naraku responded.

"Very good," she said and began to play with a strand of her hair. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, I do but you will keep your end of the bargain?" Naraku said earring a nod from Kikyo. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Trust me. If you do the job well then we can talk," Kikyo responded. Naraku smirked.

"Then I'll get rid of her for good."

* * *

Kagome squealed when she saw the cave come into view. Finally they had reached their destination. She looked down at the time. They had about an hour to get back to the beach.

"Finally," Kagome said and ran ahead. When she looked in the mouth of the cave, she could feel herself getting scared again.

"Why are you so scared?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned around to see him with a smirk on his face. Kagome turned her back on him and folded her arms.

"I'm not scared. I'm just a little nervous, that's all," she said.

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically. Kagome turned around to look at him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"I'm not scared!"

"If you're not scared then how come you're sweating and I can hear you heart beating faster. Youkai senses don't lie," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned her back on him again.

"Well your senses are wrong!" she argued. She glared at him one more time before stomping into the cave. Inuyasha followed, shaking his head.

Kagome gasped when she heard something crack. She rolled her eyes and looked around for Inuyasha but he had disappeared.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled but there was no response. That was when she started to feel very nervous. "Come on this is not funny."

The miko looked around but still didn't see her partner. Every inch of her body was shaking and she couldn't stop it. She just had to find Inuyasha before she lost her mind. Remembering her training, Kagome closed her eyes and began to see if any trace of youkai was around. She calmed her nerves and tried to concentrate.

'I don't sense anything. Not even a harmless little demon.' Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. She was going in her bag for a flashlight, when she sensed it. A youkai. Not knowing if it was Inuyasha or a demon out to kill her she had no clue what to do. She stood there frozen until she felt a clawed hand cover her mouth. Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat at a rapid pace. She bit the hand and heard a howl.

"It's me," said a voice. Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha and gave a sigh of relief.

"Inuyasha," she said and hugged him. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!"

Inuyasha smirked which surprised Kagome. "You were scared huh?"

"Of coarse I was. You know that I don't like going to dangerous places on my own!" Kagome said. And turned her back on him. "Let's just go."

She was stopped when Inuyasha held her back by her shirt. The bangs in front of his head were covering his eyes and he had an evil smirk on his face. "I've always been waiting for a moment like this," he began. "The moment when I would get rid of you for good."

"Inuyasha, what do you mean? Why are you..." She was cut off when Inuyasha threw her to the ground. She whimpered in pain and looked back at him to see that he was taking slow steps towards her.

"What are you doing?' she asked. Inuyasha raised her up by the collar of her shirt and started her straight in the eyes.

"I've always wanted to get rid of you," he began causing the girl's eyes to widen. "The day when you told me how you didn't want to be my friend. That really hurt me but then I got over it but you started to ignore me, acting as if we were enemies. You made my life miserable, especially when you slapped me strait across the face. Now this is my chance to get rid of you. The thorn at my side is finally going to go away."

Kagome was shocked. He wanted to kill her all along. She knew she had to protect herself but she couldn't hurt Inuyasha. That would be wrong.

He raised one hand to slash her across the face but Kagome kicked him, and when she was released she stomped his foot and began to run.

Her mind was racing. 'A barrier. I have to make a barrier.' She thought. She stopped at a corner of the cave and began to concentrate. A pink barrier soon surrounded her. Inuyasha came and tried to slash though it but her was thrown back. Kagome was so scared that her concentration broke and her barrier disappeared.

Taking this as an opportunity, Inuyasha attacked but missed when the girl ducked her head. He smirked and walked up to the trembling girl. He picked her up and held her to the wall of the cave. For the first time he looked deeply into her eyes and saw fear and betrayal.

Kagome brought her foot up again to kick him but he reacted quickly by raising her up high in the air.

"Don't ever try that again wench," he said dangerously. He held her up by her neck and began to choke her. Kagome really didn't want to hurt him but she had no choice. Using her free hand, she shot an energy beam at him. She made sure that it wasn't very powerful.

When he released her she took the chance to run but Inuyasha easily caught up to her and held her back. He growled in her ear and pulled her back. Kagome watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha raised his hand and got ready to slash her.

* * *

Sango took a sip of water from the lake in which they had stopped by earlier on. She hadn't dared to speak a word to Miroku. She would admit to herself that she really liked him but she was never sure about his feelings. When she would turn her back for just one second he would already be over another girl.

"Miroku, are you ready to move on?" she asked and had not even dared to look over at him.

"Just a sec." He said. Before she could blink Miroku's hand was on her ass. Gathering her anger Sango turned around and punched him.

"Jerk," Sango said, walking a few meters away from the pervert.


	11. To The Rescue

Kikyo smirked when she heard a horrified scream. She knew whom the scream belonged to and was very pleased. That scream was like music to her ears. She cackled but stopped when she sensed a youkai. She froze when she identified whom it was.

She quickly ran behind a large boulder and peeped through to see what the person will do. It was Inuyasha. The real Inuyasha. She tried her best to keep calm so the hanyou wouldn't sense her. Unluckily for her Inuyasha stopped right by the boulder in which she was hiding and began to sniff around. He turned to face the boulder and with one slash of his claws the boulder crumbled into tiny pieces of rocks. His eyes averted darkly down at her. Kikyo covered up her fear by smiling at him.

"Inu baby," she said and stood up. Inuyasha glared at her causing her to feel even more nervous than she already was.

"Kikyo," he said darkly. "Where is she?"

"Who, darling?"

"Don't play games with me!" he snapped. "Where is Kagome? She's been missing for a while and I know you have something to do with it."

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time looking for my object," she said innocently but Inuyasha was too smart to fall for that cheap act.

"Where the hell is she!" he roared casing Kikyo to flinch. She'd, had enough. The girl was dead anyway so it made no sense trying to hide it.

"She's in here somewhere. I don't know where but it makes no sense looking for her because she's dead. Naraku killed her," she said and folded her arms. Inuyasha growled dangerously but stopped when he heard a terrifying scream.

"You'll pay" he said before running off. Kikyo was surprised. 'I thought he hated her. I was just doing my baby a favor and he gets all pissed at me. I'll never figure you out but one thing's for sure, that torn in my side is gone.'

Inuyasha ran at full speed. He knew whom that scream belonged to and he just wanted to get there in time. Kikyo would pay for what she did but all he wanted to do was to get Kagome out of danger.

* * *

When he did arrive at the scene, it seemed like it was too late. A bloody Kagome lay on the ground and someone who obviously looked like him was covered in her blood. He watched on as his look alike raised Kagome high up in the air and held his claws to her neck.

Inuyasha reacted quickly by tackling his fake self before he could do more harm to Kagome. The miko whimpered when she hit the ground. Inuyasha knelt down by her side and shook her gently. When Kagome did open her eyes she began to tremble and her hands began to glow.

"Kagome?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Stay way from me," she warned and tried to sit up. When she shifted her eyes she saw another Inuyasha. Except this one was covered in blood. Now she was confused but everything came clear when the Inuyasha covered in blood turned in Naraku.

Yet she was still a bit confused. She had no idea whom to trust nor did she understand why Inuyasha was growling. All she knew was that she was scared and in a lot of pain. Her whole body was aching so badly that she couldn't move, which meant that she couldn't defend herself.

She tilted her head to the right so she could look at Inuyasha. His eyes were focused on Naraku and a low growl was emitting from his chest.

All Inuyasha wanted to do was to kill Naraku right now but he didn't want to leave Kagome all alone. She was hurt badly and couldn't defend herself. Naraku on the other hand just glared at them. With one smack of his fingers he vanished.

Inuyasha growled and looked down at the helpless girl on the floor. 'Naraku, I'll get you for what you've done. I swear.'

"Kagome. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha began to lift her up but when Kagome winched in pain he stopped.

"We have to find the stone for the mission," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl was seriously injured and all she was thinking about was to get their stone.

"No. We're not going," he said. Kagome looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have to get you back to the hotel."

"But we haven't finished our assignment!" she argued.

"I don't care about the damn assignment! You're going back to the hotel! Weather you like it or not!" Inuyasha yelled and lifted her off the floor. Kagome glared at him.

"We have to find the stone or else-" Kagome didn't say anything else because she had passed out before she could finish. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. 'Stubborn girl. '

* * *

Sango stood at the beach with her arms folded. Mrs. Kilo was making one of her big speeches again. She was talking for at least an hour now and everyone was bored out of their mind.

" ...and furthermore this was a great learning experience which helps all of us to know what it is really like to fight a youkai. All of you out there made me proud. Knowing that our gym class survived out there and defeated all the obstacles that came their way. As teacher we fell a sense of dignity. We know that we have taught well. As Mr. Louse said it is all about team work and this built your skills and taught you a lot so you will be prepared for the real world. Any questions?" she finally asked.

Someone rose there hand high up in the air. Mrs. Kilo nodded and allowed them to proceed.

"Are you done with you speech. Cause if you don't realized, it's seven thirty!"

Mrs. Kilo sighed and nodded her head. The students cheered and scattered into different directions. Sango stayed where she was. Kagome hadn't arrived yet. Nor had Inuyasha. She watched as Miroku approached her.

"Sango, what is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" she asked.

"No. I haven't seen Inuyasha either."

Sango looked into the direction in which they had gone with a worried look on her face. She looked up at the monk when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha will take care of her," Miroku reassured her. Sango glared at Miroku for a while and shook her head.

"Inuyasha can't take care of a dog and he's a dog!" Sango snapped at him. When Sango looked back in the direction in which they went she saw one figure. When the person came into to view, Sango almost fainted at what she saw. Inuyasha was holding a bloody and unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Sango could feel herself getting angry as Inuyasha approached them. She glared at the hanyou when he stopped and look at them. "You bastard! What did you do to her!" Sango yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"What happened to her? She has blood all over! Not to mention that she's unconscious. I thought that you could have protected her but I guess not! I can't believe this!" Sango yelled.

"I didn't do anything! She was attacked!"

"Oh," Sango said and looked down at her friend.

"By who," asked Miroku.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said. He watched as Sango's face turned red with anger. "I think Kikyo was behind the plan."

"WHAT!" Sango exploded. "I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT GIRL!"

Miroku took a step away from Sango. Then spoke quietly so only Inuyasha could hear. "You shouldn't have said that."

Inuyasha just looked back at Sango who was yelling her head off. "Yup I shouldn't have."

* * *

Kagome woke up to a burning sensation on her arm. Her whole body was throbbing in pain. It hurt more when someone turned her on her back and wrapped something around her waist. She whimpered when a hand pulled the thing tighter.

The girl slowly opened her eyes but closed them back when a light shone brightly in her eyes. She then felt herself being lifted up and covered with something nice and warm. She lazily opened her eyes to stare at the person. She was shocked to see that it was Inuyasha.

His golden orbs. Were filed with concern which Kagome had never witnessed in her life. "Inuyasha," she said lazily as he looked down at her.

"You're up." he said.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours."

"Oh," Kagome said.

Kagome jumped when she heard the door burst open. When she turned her eyes to the door he saw Sango and Miroku there.

"Kagome!" Sango said with a big smile. She rushed by her friend's beside, pushing Inuyasha out of the way. She gave Kagome a hug and looked at her worriedly. "You're up, at last. I was so worried!"

Kagome smiled back at her friend. "I fine Sango. Don't worry." Kagome then realized that Sango had bruises all over her body.

"Sango, what happened to you?" the miko asked with a worried expression on her face. Sango blinked and then understood what she was talking about.

"Oh that. I'll be fine. You should be he one resting."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said with a smile.

"I'll leave," Sango said. "It's late anyway."

Sango walked out of the room, pulling Miroku with her and gently closed the door. Kagome snuggled up into the covers and looked around her room. She spotted Inuyasha and smiled at him.

"Thank you for Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha felt his cheeks growing strangely hot. He noticed that he was blushing. He turned his back on her.

"Keh, whatever."

Kagome just shook her head. She was about to close her eyes when Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay."


	12. Sango's Threat, Koga's Visit

Sango slammed the door as she entered her hotel room. She couldn't control her anger at the moment. That Kikyo made her so mad. She wanted to kill the girl and be done with it. At least the girl would be out of her hair. She couldn't tell the teachers either or else all of them would be sent home. Kikyo would have made up some wacko story saying that they were the bad guys, not her. Sango formed her hand into a tight fist.

'_I'm going to kill Naraku and Kikyo! They're not getting away with what they did! They'll pay for hurting Kagome!_'

Just as Sango was starting to feel calm, Kikyo walked out of her room and sat on the couch. The miko took a brush, which was sitting on the table and began to brush her hair calmly. Sango wanted to explode.

'_How can she be so calm when she knows she tried to kill someone?_' Sango thought.

The exterminator glared at the miko, imagining herself choking her to death. Her hands which were formed into tight fists, were beginning to turn white, with all the pressure in which she was putting on them.

Kikyo finally noticed Sango glaring at her and decided to fix the problem. She didn't know what reason why Sango was looking like she wanted to kill her but she had a strange feeling it was about Kagome.

"What!" Kikyo snapped, "I know I'm very beautiful to look at but please look away for a second." Sango tightened the fists at her sides some more. Making sure she wasn't about to do something drastic she decided to speak.

"I wasn't admiring you," Sango said as Kikyo scoffed and continued to brush her hair. "Ugly!" Sango added in which made Kikyo stand up immediately. No one called her ugly and got away with it.

"What did you just call me?" Kikyo asked darkly.

"I called you ugly," Sango said as Kikyo eyes darkened. " Murderer." Sango added in which made Kikyo even angrier than she already was.

Kikyo began to glow a dangerous blue. Sango remembered Kagome had told her that miko's only release their aura non purposely, when they were scared, nervous or very angry.

"You didn't just call me that?"

"What," Sango replied coldly. "Is it murderer or ugly?" Kikyo began to glow even brighter.

"Are you worried about your stupid friend, Kagome?" Kikyo said angrily. "So what I almost killed her. I was so close too but Inuyasha had to come and save her! I really wished that she was dead now but just my luck! She's alive! I hate her! I wanted to get rid of her for the longest while but luck was always on her side! That's why I seduced Naraku into changing into Inuyasha and let him kill her-" Kikyo never got to finish because Sango had already pinned her to the wall with one arm around Kikyo's neck. Kikyo looked down in fear not knowing that the girl had so much strength. Sango tightened the grip on her neck with a look to kill.

"Listen here, Stupid you're never gonna try to kill my friend again! If I find out that you're planning anything I swear that I'll hurt you so bad that you won't be able to brush your stupid hair again! If you even try to approach her I promise that you'll be in the hospital so long, that you'll miss the prom!" Sango said darkly. Kikyo nodded. Sango released the miko's neck and without glancing back at her, walked to her room.

Kikyo stood there in shock. She had just been threatened by an exterminator. She rested her hand on her pale neck. It took her a few minutes to snap back to reality but she still couldn't get Sango's words out of her head. She had never seen her roommate act so drastically and it scared her.

She slowly walked to the couch and began to think. She couldn't let a threat stop her. She needed to get rid of Kagome and while she was at it, she would get rid of Sango too!

* * *

Inuyasha closed the door to Kagome's room and slumped down on the couch. He was very confused at the moment. He didn't know why he suddenly cared for her so deeply. It was Kagome. The girl who always bothered him, the girl who got mad at him for no reason and the girl who made him feel like a criminal when he said something insulting.

"Then why do I care so much?" Inuyasha mumbled. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to the direction in which he heard the sound to see Kagome holding on to the door frame with a pained expression on her face.

Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side and helped her to stand.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Inuyasha asked her in a gruff tone. Kagome looked up at him with the most innocent eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she began as Inuyasha helped her walk to the sofa. "So I decided to watch a movie."

Inuyasha glared at her and sat her down on the sofa. "Stupid girl! You could have hurt yourself! Don't you ever do that. You could have made your wounds worse by just walking around!" Inuyasha lectured her. Kagome looked down at her hands. She was about to argue back but then it hit her. Inuyasha was worried about her.

"Inuyasha, are you worried about me?" she asked. Inuyasha's face turned a bright pink and he looked away from her so that she wouldn't notice.

"No," he responded. Kagome raised an eyebrow as a smile came upon her face.

"Really?" she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yes, really!" Inuyasha practically yelled at her. '"Just be more careful! That's all I'm saying!"

The miko shook her head and picked up the remote. "Whatever." Kagome began switching the channels continuously. She wasn't really watching the television but just thinking. She was afraid. Afraid that Naraku would come back and attempt to kill her again. The girl let out a loud sigh which drew Inuyasha's attention. He sat down next to her on the couch and spread his arms out.

He couldn't help but glance at the girl who was sitting next to him. He couldn't believe it. He was actually starting to like her. Everything about her was perfect. Her scent, her looks and her personality.

'_Oh great I'm becoming soft._' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome," he began. The girl looked at him questionably.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?" he asked surprising the girl.

"Yeah, I guess, I feel okay," she said. Inuyasha turned back to the television. The room was silent, making the two very uncomfortable.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome began. "How is Rin?"

"She's okay." Inuyasha replied.

"I haven't seen her in a while," Kagome said and looked at the television. "She was so wild and spontaneous. When you get back, could you please tell her Hi for me?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha yawned and stretched. Kagome looked at him and tried to hold back a small blush. They didn't really have anything to talk about. If they did neither of them would have said something anyway. The two remained in silence. Neither saying a word just staring at the television. The quiet was interrupted when there was a loud bang on the door. Inuyasha growled. 'Who would be banging the door so late at night?'

He got up from the couch and opened the door. The person who was standing there made him growl even louder. It was Koga, his arch enemy. The wolf demon glared at Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"She's sleeping so go back to your hotel room," Inuyasha growled. Kagome was beginning to become curious as to who was at the door. She leaned forward to see Koga. Koga had spotted her also and pushed past the hanyou to get inside.

"Kagome," he began and sat down next to her.

"Hi Koga," Kagome responded with a fake smile on her face. She wasn't really in the mood to be nice to him at the moment. Koga started calling Kagome his woman for about a year. He didn't even ask her permission. They never dated and Kagome didn't even like him as a friend. He was more of a acquaintance to her.

"I heard that dog-turd here got you hurt. I came as fast as I could as soon as I found out!" he said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who looked as if he was ready to kill. "Are you okay Kagome," he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kagome said and scooted away from Koga. "I'll heal."

"That's my woman," he began. "You're so brave Kagome." The wolf youkai scooted closer to her and leaned down to kiss her but Kagome stood up before he could. Kagome whimpered in pain as the force that she was putting on her bruised legs. Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side and helped her to stand. Koga sat on the chair confused. He stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Why did you move?" he asked. Inuyasha growled. This wolf was starting to annoy him.

"She doesn't like you! Got that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now go away!" Koga glared at the hanyou who held Kagome close to him.

"That's not true!" he said. "Right, Kagome" Kagome looked at the ground she hated being stuck in the middle of conflicts.

"Koga," she began. "I'm really tired. Maybe you could come back later." Koga looked at the miko. Kagome gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll let my woman rest!" Koga said and left quietly. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on the couch. He held his nose high up in the air and sniffed.

"Now this whole place has his disgusting scent," he remarked. Kagome frowned at him.

"Inuyasha why do you hate him so much?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's a wimpy wolf who thinks he's better than everyone else. Why do you even pretend to be nice to him anyway! I could tell that his presence made you uncomfortable."

"Maybe because some people like to be nice and not grumpy," Kagome replied. Inuyasha huffed and turned his head away.

"I'm not grumpy," he said.

"Oh yes you are," Kagome argued. "Every little thing makes you mad."

"Not everything!"

"You are grumpy, admit it. Not to mention rude" Kagome said and folded her arms.

"I'm not rude, wench!"

"You're being rude now!" Kagome yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

The two's arguing was interrupted when someone banged on the door. "Will you two shut up!" the person yelled and stomped off. Kagome blushed and looked at the television. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Grumpy neighbors," he said.

"Speak for yourself," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm not grumpy!" And so the argument started again.


	13. Sango, Jealous?

Eri knocked on Kikyo's hotel door. She saw Sango leave just a couple of minutes ago. Eri wanted to find out how Kikyo's hunt with Naraku had gone. The door flew open to reveal a pissed off Kikyo. Her body was glowing a blinding blue which caused the girl to look away.

Covering her eyes from the blinding light, Eri entered the hotel. Kikyo sat on the couch with her arms folded. The blue light faded and Eri took a seat next to her friend. Kikyo was glaring daggers at the wall. Eri had no idea why. She knew that talking to the miko about her problem might upset her but she felt ready to take her on.

"What wrong?" Eri asked in a gentle tone. Kikyo glared at the girl with unshed tears.

"Every thing's ruined! That's all!" Kikyo yelled. Eri didn't say anything, knowing that Kikyo would tell her the whole story. "I sensed Inuyasha and Kagome in the forest that we were in so I had a plan. Naraku would disguise himself as Inuyasha and kill Kagome but she had to win! Inuyasha made it before the girl could die. He saved her and told me that I would pay!"

Kikyo began to cry. She beat up on the couch, pulled her hair and stomped her feet. Eri noticed that Kikyo was beginning to act like a spoiled brat again. She always did that when things didn't go her way.

"I'm sorry but they'll pay. Don't worry," Eri reassured her. Kikyo sniffed.

"I'm not done yet!" she roared. "Back at the hotel there I was minding my own Business when Sango comes calls me names and then threatens my life!"

The girl began to cry even harder. Eri just looked on at pity. Kikyo must have been really tired of loosing to Kagome. But the other part of Eri didn't feel sorry for the girl at all. In fact the other part was glad that Kikyo was feeling defeat for once. Shaking those evil thoughts out of her head Eri proceeded to comfort the girl

"Kikyo," she began. "I want Miroku and you want Inuyasha, right?" The miko nodded, "Then we have to work hard for it. We'll win. Kagome can't get her way forever. I promise."

"You're right. We'll leave them alone, until spring break is over. I just hope this plan works," Kikyo said solemnly.

* * *

Sango sat alone on a swing at the beach. Numerous thoughts were going through her head but she was most confused about her threat towards Kikyo. Kagome was her best friend but she hadn't expected to threaten Kikyo for her friend's safety. The girl looked up at the sky as a flock of birds passed.

'I'm becoming way too violent.' Sango thought. She was interrupted when Miroku came and sat beside her.

"May I join you?" he asked. Sango closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sure Miroku" Sango said. Miroku started at her. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing blue sunflower dress, while her hair was let out and she had on no makeup.

"You look nice today," he complemented her. Sango smiled at him and a blush came across her cheeks when she noticed he was looking at her differently. His eyes bore into hers. Sango cleared her throat and looked away.

"So Miroku" Sango began, her head turned in the opposite direction form him. "What are you here for?"

Miroku blinked and came out of his trance. "I had nothing to do."

"Oh."

Miroku was still staring at Sango. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Sango," he began. The exterminator looked at him curiously. "Are you hurt?"

Sango blinked several times before she understood what he was referring to. It was the wounds she received yesterday. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's Kagome that I'm worried about," Sango said. Miroku watched as Sango's hands balled into a tight fist. "That Kikyo makes me so mad. I wish she would drop dead someday! Why does she want to hurt Kagome anyway? Kagome's not interested in Inuyasha! I Hate her."

Sango was surprised when Miroku took her hand which was balled into a fist and held it in his. "Don't be so tense. Relax a bit and everything will be okay. At least Kikyo didn't succeed in killing her. You should enjoy spring break."

Sango looked up at him wide eyed and a hint of pink on her cheeks. Her shyness soon turned to anger when she felt a hand rub her behind. 'And here I thought he was actually beginning to be sweet.'

Sango gave Miroku a punch in the face which caused him to fly off his seat. She stood up angrily, glared at the monk and stomped off.

Miroku lay there sadly. "I thought she would have liked that," he said to himself. "Women are so confusing."

* * *

Kagome was lying in her bed. It was boring. She couldn't go anywhere. She couldn't go on the beach to explore with Sango, nor could she go swimming. The only option was to watch television or stay in bed. The girl sighed and picked up a book at her nightstand. It was about the different types of meat in the world. 'What am I reading?' Kagome thought and put the book back.

Kagome walked to her window and peeped outside. People were surfing, swimming and just having a great time and here she was sitting inside doing nothing. How she wished that she could at least go outside and watch everyone. At least she won't be cooped up inside doing absolutely nothing.

That Kikyo got her so mad. If it wasn't for Kikyo or Naraku she would be out there having fun. But Kikyo had to be jealous of her. She wasn't even interested in Inuyasha in that way. Kagome was getting angrier by the second. If it wasn't for Kikyo she and Inuyasha would have still been friends. But Kikyo had to intervene in all of her business involving Inuyasha.

'_I wish she never existed!_' Kagome thought angrily.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to see her glowing brightly. He took one step towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder. He pulled away immediately because his hand was burning. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized

"What's bugging you?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. Kagome just shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at her. "I didn't know that mikos glowed when they were bored. I thought they glowed when they were mad." Kagome sighed and finally expressed herself.

"It's Kikyo okay!" she yelled. "If it wasn't for her I would be outside, having fun!" Kagome walked passed Inuyasha and sat on her bed. "Why does she hate me so much anyway? I never did anything to her."

Inuyasha watched the girl as she spoke in a sad voice. He felt sorry for her, although he didn't know why. Kikyo had given Kagome a hard time since they'd met. Inuyasha sat down next to the miko.

"Why don't you go outside? Kikyo doesn't have to ruin your vacation," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome looked at Inuyasha wide- eyed. He was actually being nice to her without yelling.

"I can, really?" Kagome said excited.

"Sure whatever, but I'm coming with you to make sure that you don't get hurt!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him. He was beginning to get really sweet. Kagome scooted closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha blushed a bright red as the girl embraced him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her body. Surprising himself in the process, Inuyasha wrapped him arms around her and returned the hug.

* * *

Sango's feet stomped on the soft but firm sand on the beach. Miroku had tried to grope her again, just when she thought he was actually being descent. 'That pervert!' Sango thought angrily.

The exterminator stopped in her tracks when she saw something that made her even angrier than she already was. Miroku was flirting with another girl. Pure jealously and hatred overcame her. 'That stupid lecherous monk!' Sango thought. She clenched her hands into tight fists as her face turned red with anger.

That's when she noticed it! She was becoming jealous, of Miroku. The guy who groped her, the guy who asked her to bear his children, the guy who always had a perverted mind. Could it be that she was actually falling for him?

Sango shook her head. Had she gone mad? She would never fall for a guy like him. Not one who chased after girls as a hobby.

"But why do I feel like ripping that girl apart?" Sango asked herself.

No matter how much she would deny it, Sango was falling for Miroku and there was nothing she could do about it.


	14. Heading Back Home

It was the last day of their stay in the Bahamas. No more beaches, no more sand. They would hardly have any fun and the worst part of all, school. When school would start back there would be loads of projects and homework to do.

Those were the same thoughts going through the four friends minds. They were all sitting on a bench near the beach, looking at everyone having fun. The four looked all around them, knowing that they would miss everything.

"I wish we weren't going back," Sango said.

"Yeah," Miroku added. "Here are really hot girls"

Everyone glared at him with caused his perverted smile to disappear. Miroku didn't know why they were all looking at him as if he was sick.

"At least we'll be seeing less of Kikyo!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he was crazy.

"Inuyasha, she's in all of your classes," Kagome which caused the hanyou to frown. He hated her so much. Kikyo was the daughter of a very rich man. He gave her whatever she wanted which spoiled the girl a lot. She made her father put her in all of Inuyasha's classes.

"Look on the bright side, we'll get to see our families again and our teachers," Miroku began.

"And we'll get homework and projects and chores. Did I mention Homework?" Sango asked and propped her face on her hands. "Oh yeah that sounds really exciting!" she said sarcastically. "I can't wait to get home."

"Me too!" came a high-pitched voice that the group really didn't want to hear right now. It was obviously Kikyo. Eri was standing next to her with a smile.

Kikyo was wearing a skimpy looking, two-piece bathing suit. Eri was dressed more modestly. Kikyo smiled at them. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes, Kagome sighed and Inuyasha was emitting a dangerous growl.

She walked closer to the group and squeezed herself between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome glared at the girl and scooted away from her. Inuyasha turned his head the opposite direction from the evil miko. Eri simply stood in front of Miroku, trying to get his attention.

"What do you two want?" Sango asked in a dark voice. Kikyo glared daggers at the girl and leaned back on the chair.

"Is it so surprising that we both came to have a constructive conversation with you four?" Eri asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" the four replied causing Kikyo to frown and Eri to fold her arms. Sango was pushed aside when Eri sat between her and Miroku. Sango tried her best to control her raging temper.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked with little patience in his voice. Eri flung her long hair, which hit Sango in the face. Kikyo stood up and Eri followed. The two put on the sweetest, most innocent smiles that they could muster but it didn't fool the group one bit.

"I was thinking," Kikyo began. "We've all known each other for a long time."

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha said rudely. Kikyo shook her head and continued.

"So impatient Inu sweetie," she said making Inuyasha hate her even more. "As I was saying. I was thinking that we could be friends. We've known each other since middle school! We should all give it a try!"

The group burst out laughing. The thought was so funny to them. Kikyo and Eri their friends. Sango was having hard time breathing. She could never be friends with them. Including Eri who always treated her badly when Miroku and her were all alone.

Kagome thought that it she would laugh any louder her wounds would start to hurt her even worse. It was already giving off some pain.

Miroku couldn't help it. He fell on the floor and laughed even harder. He kicked his hands and legs up in the air but one hand was on his stomach, trying to control his breathing.

The group's joke was cut short when a bright light surrounded Kikyo. Her eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. Eri had to back away or else she would have been burned.

"What's so funny?" Kikyo asked. "Here I am trying to start over and all you all are doing is laughing." Kikyo began to cry, wiping her eyes as the blue light faded from around her.

The miko was interrupted by an angry voice. "We can't be friends with you Kikyo!" Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" she asked. The tears were miraculously gone!

"Because," Sango added. "You tried to kill Kagome!"

"You cheated on me with Naraku!" Inuyasha said. Kikyo felt herself being ganged up on.

"You got me drunk!" Kagome added.

"Those are only just a few reasons why we can't be your friends," Miroku said and got up from the ground. "You're not even a friend to Eri."

Kikyo's face turned flaming red. Eri looked at them with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what Miroku meant. Kikyo and her were friends. Best friends… or was it all a lie?

"Don't listen to him Eri!" Kikyo hissed and glared at Miroku. She noticed the look of sadness in the girl's eyes. "Let's go!" She pulled the girl away from the group leaving them all alone.

* * *

Kagome was sitting, curled up on the couch, reading a book. That was the only thing she could do without hurting herself. Most of the time she was bored, just sitting there doing nothing but reading a book. Sango and Miroku would often come to visit her but would have to leave because they both had plans.

Inuyasha usually stayed inside with her although Kagome never knew why. There were arguments all the time between the two but they somehow always managed to work it out. Kagome was beginning to like Inuyasha more and more. She was seeing past the rude, arrogant behavior that he had and saw a really good person and friend.

Inuyasha entered the room gaining Kagome's attention. Without saying a word, he sat down and switched on the television. Kagome cleared her throat, which caused him to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Kagome glared at him before speaking.

"Do you mind? Here I was reading a book and then you just come in here and turn on the television! Don't you have any respect for anyone?" Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha yawn and spread his arms on the chair.

"I had nothing to do so I wanted to see what's on! Is that such a crime?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put down her book and looked him strait in the face!

"You could have at least said excuse me or something! I can't read with all this noise!" Kagome said and kept her voice low.

"Then go somewhere else!" Inuyasha suggested and spread his arms out.

"But I was here first!" Kagome said as her voice level rose. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"So?"

Kagome immediately stood up and put her hands on her hips. She didn't want to lose her temper but Inuyasha was making her harder by the second.

"You rude, jerk!" Kagome yelled and her hand flew into the direction of his face but Inuyasha had anticipated this move and caught her hand before it hit his face.

Kagome snatched her hand away and walked off to her room. Inuyasha blinked and then remembered what he was supposed to tell her.

"Kagome!" he said which caused the girl to turn around. "Mr. Louse said we're leaving tomorrow morning at six you'd better be ready by that time!"

Kagome turned back around, muttered a whatever and slammed the door when she got into her room. Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears. If she kept on slamming the door everyday, he'd soon be deaf.

* * *

Eri had a lot on her mind. Just what did Miroku mean? Kikyo was a good friend to her wasn't she? Eri shook the thoughts out of her head. Kikyo was the one who had got ton her popular. Eri was just the new girl who was always picked on before Kikyo came in but a part of her was telling her something different.

It was because of Kikyo that Eri mostly got in trouble. Every time the miko had a scheme that had gone wrong, Eri would always have to cover for her. The girl couldn't even make suggestions without Kikyo getting angry with her.

'_What should I do?_' Eri thought and walked out of her bedroom. '_Am I a friend to her or just an apprentice in all her schemes?_'

Eri was about to sit on the couch when she saw Sango in her place. Her confusion turned into anger. What was Sango doing here, in her hotel? Had Miroku invited her?

Eri made sure her hair looked good before walking over to the exterminator. Sango didn't seem to acknowledge her presence and sat silently on the chair with her hands folded on her lap. She was fiddling with a loose strand of hair with an unreadable expression on her face.

Eri cleared her throat to gain Sango's attention. Sango looked up at her with confused eyes. Not knowing why Eri was giving her a death glare.

"What are you doing here?" Eri asked rather calmly but inside her head she was having images of her strangling Sango to death. Sango tucked the loose strand behind her ear before replying.

"Miroku invited me," she said. Eri looked at the girl suspiciously and flung her hair to the side, which almost hit Sango in the face.

"Why?" Eri asked.

"We're going swimming," Sango said. "Miroku just wanted to get some stuff from his hotel room."

Eri continued to stare at Sango. Even the girl's presence made her blood boil. "Couldn't you have waited outside?" Eri said rudely.

"Miroku invited me in," Sango said, getting a bit annoyed by the girl's continuous questions. "I said that before."

"It's the last day of spring break, shouldn't you be packing?" Eri asked, as she looked Sango up and down.

"I packed already," Sango said in an annoyed voice.

"Why are you going with him? I'm sure he has better things to do than go swimming with _you_." Eri said as Sango curled her hands into fists.

"Because Miroku is my friend. Go and hangout with Kikyo or something and leave me alone!" Sango demanded. Eri's face turned dark. Her face began to turn pink with anger.

"Look," Eri began. "Here's the deal! I don't want you around with Miroku. Hangout with anyone else but him! He likes me, not you! He's my target and you're not going to get in the way of me getting him so-"

Eri was cut off immediately but Sango's dark glare. She stood up and opened her mouth to yell.

"Just because Miroku likes me more than you doesn't me that you have to have a cow about it! He isn't even your friend but he's MY friend and that means I can hangout with him whenever I want! So leave me alone about it! It's my business and not yours!" Sango yelled.

She was about to say something else but stopped when she saw Miroku standing behind Eri with a smirk on his face. Sango pushed Eri aside and walked out the door with Miroku.

Eri was fuming by that time. Sango wasn't about to steal her man away from her. Not now, not ever. Miroku was going to be hers. Eri would have liked to ask Kikyo for help but knew that the miko would have no interest in her problem.

'_Is Kikyo really my friend?_' Eri asked herself as her mood became depressed once more. She'll have to find out for herself.

* * *

Miroku was wearing a smirk the whole way to the beach. Sango kept staring at him wondering what his thoughts were.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sango finally asked.

"I didn't know that you felt so strongly towards me. So you do like me after all?" Miroku said the grin on his face grew even wider when Sango looked away from him.

Sango folded her arms and spoke. "Eri was getting me annoyed. I didn't have anything else to say than that you were my friend."

"So you really do like me?" Miroku asked. Sango cheeks turned pink and she didn't respond. Miroku's grin grew into a large smile. "You do!"

"Miroku" Sango began. "Just be quiet."

* * *

Mr. Louse stood in front of the school body at the airport. He was trying his best to keep order and make sure that every student was accounted for. "Is everyone here, packed and ready to go?" he shouted earning a loud yes from the students. He nodded his head rapidly before speaking again. "Okay then were now about ready to get on the plane so would everyone in an orderly-" He never got to finish because everyone rushed through the doors, all heading for the plane.

Sango shook an again sleeping Kagome. They had arrived back in Japan and most of the students were already off the plane.

"Wake up Kagome!" Sango said. The miko simply turned her back towards her friend and continued sleeping. "Do you love to sleep on planes?"

Sango gave an annoyed sigh and continued to shake her friend. Nothing had worked she had pretended to be attacked by Kikyo three times and Kagome didn't move one bit.

Inuyasha passed by and saw Sango trying her best to wake up Kagome. He nudged Miroku and the two walked in the direction of the two girls.

"Need help?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded.

"I've tried everything she won't even open her eyes a little."

"For you Sango I will wake Kagome up from her sleep!" Miroku said. The stepped forward as his hands motioned towards Kagome backside. Sango saw this and before Miroku could blink; his cheek was burning and had a red hand mark on it.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled.

"I was just trying to help," Miroku said innocently. Inuyasha shook his head and stepped forward. He knelt down and poked Kagome right below her ribs. She jumped up immediately looked around. She blinked several times before looking at the three, confused.

"We're back in Japan Kagome!" Sango said and pulled the girl up to her feet. Kagome mouthed an 'oh' and yawned.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yup!" Miroku said. "Inuyasha was the one who woke you up. I would have done it but Sango wouldn't let me do it my way!" He looked briefly at her to see Sango's face flaming red. Before he knew what was happening, Sango gave him another slap in his face.


	15. Back To School

Inuyasha walked towards the gates of his house. The gates immediately flew open to allow him to pass. It was now Sunday afternoon in Japan. As soon as the hanyou took his first step in a smiling Rin greeted him. She gave him a quick hug before stepping back to talk to him.

"Inuyasha!" she said energetically. "How was the trip?"

"It was okay!" he said. Sesshomaru smirked at him, which got Inuyasha confused. The hanyou folded his arms and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he snapped. Sesshomaru´s smirk never left his face. He knew that his half brother never liked when he smirked because that obviously meant that he knew something that Inuyasha hadn't told them. Inuyasha turned his face back to face the couple.

"Tell me already!" Inuyasha said. It sounded more like a plead than a demand. Sesshomaru chuckled. He loved to annoy his brother. It was very amusing to see him annoyed and confused.

"Sesshy," Rin said making him look at her. "Aren't you going to tell him?" The youkai nodded and turned back to his half sibling.

"Your spring break seemed to be more fun than you describe it to be," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha raised on eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I bet you had lots of fun with a certain girl there since her scent is all over you," he said making it clearer. Inuyasha understood what he said and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Rin took notice to this and got excited.

"Who's the girl Inuyasha?" she asked suddenly and ran to his side. She began loading Inuyasha with tones of questions. "What's her name? Did you kiss her? Is she your girlfriend? Do I know her? How pretty is she? What did you two do together? Is she from around here? Inuyasha answer already!"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned even redder with each question Rin asked. He didn't know what to say. He was confused.

"Uh..." he began trying to clear his mind from all the thoughts concerning Kagome. "We didn't do anything. She was my roommate, that's all!" Sesshomaru laughed quietly at Inuyasha's answer. "I've got…to...to unpack!"

As soon as those words came out from his mouth, Inuyasha dashed upstairs. Rin folded her arms and walked up to her fiancée.

"Why won't he tell me anything?" She asked him. Sesshomaru gave a rare smile and took Rin's hand in his.

"I think someone has a little crush on a girl but doesn't know it," he said. Rin looked at him even more confused.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha likes the girl he shared a hotel room with," Sesshomaru laid it down for her. Rin nodded and began to walk through the gardens with him. She leaned closer to him and smiled.

"Who is she?" Rin asked. "Is it a familiar scent?" Sesshomaru looked down at Rin whose eyes were now closed.

"Absolutely," he said and smiled down at her. Rin cracked one eye open.

"Tell me already!" she urged and gave him a priceless smile.

"Kagome," he said. Rin's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes opened wide and the smile on her face brightened. She stooped and looked up at her finance with pleading eyes.

"You're not kidding, right?" she asked. The youkai shook his head at her answer. Rin leaped up in joy and hugged the man she loved joyfully.

"You mean he doesn't hate her?"

"The way how his face turned red when I mentioned it I think he likes her a lot!"

Rin pulled out from his hug, clasped her hands together and looked up at the sky with a dreamy look on her face. "Inuyasha and Kagome! They would make the sweetest couple. I could see their wedding now. Both of them walking down the aisle, kissing and hugging." Rin sighed and she curled her hands into fists with a determined look on her face. "We must invite Kagome to our wedding. She'll be a bride's mate. All of us girls will make her look so gorgeous so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. He'll he entranced!" Rin sighed again.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "Okay but remember you're the bride, not Kagome!" he said. "Just don't mention it to Inuyasha, yet." Rin nodded and cuddled up next to her husband to be.

"I love you," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you too," he responded and smiled down at her.

* * *

At that very moment, when Rin and Sesshomaru were having there little talk, not far from the mansion was the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was walking up the many stairs while dragging her small suitcase behind her.

When she had arrived at the top the girl gave a sigh of relief. She then felt two hands encircle her waist. Looking down Kagome saw her little brother, Sota giving her a huge hug. Kagome smiled and keeled down to hug him. It took a while for him to let go for his sister

"Kagome! You're back I missed you a whole lot!" he said. Kagome ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't go away for spring break again!"

"Sure I won't but if you miss me so much when I go away for one week, imagine when I go away to collage!" Kagome exclaimed. Sota's eyes widened. Kagome sensed his worry and gave him another hug.

"Kagome!" came a highly energetic voice. The miko didn't have to look up to see who it was. Mrs. Higurashi was running towards her, followed by Grandpa who was walking rather slowly although Kagome knew that he could by pass her mother when he ran.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a big hug, followed by her grandpa.

"So how did it go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome. "Did you meet any boys there?"

Kagome's face turned a bright pink. "Mom!" she snapped.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww," Sota said. "Gross. Kagome doesn't have a boyfriend. Right Kagome?"

"No I don't but mom really wants me to have one!" Kagome said and took a quick glance at her mother.

"So did my brave granddaughter defeat any powerful youkai on her trip?" Grandpa asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha did," Kagome said and received a smile from her mother.

"Inuyasha!" she began. "Kagome you've never said that name around here for years!"

Kagome looked down when she felt Sota tug at her shirt to get her attention.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi, seeing Kagome didn't really want to talk about the hanyou quickly came in between the two.

"Kagome you'd better unpack your bag and get some rest. School's tomorrow," she said and pushed her daughter inside. Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. It was only four o' clock.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a loud sigh as he walked through the halls with Miroku. He was back at school again. That meant more homework and seeing even more of Kikyo than he could handle. He was glad about one thing though; he was out of the house. That meant he was away from Sesshomaru who had teased him about his roommate and Rin who was overreacting over what color napkins to use for the wedding.

"What are you so sad about?" Miroku asked after Inuyasha sighed loudly. Inuyasha shook his head and looked forward.

"Nothing," he replied.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sango and Kagome were behind them both smiling.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted in an over excited tone.

"Hi," they both replied dully.

"I'm so excited for school!" Sango began and clutched her books tighter to her chest. "I love the atmosphere. So alive, so exciting!"

"Yeah! Spring Break was great but I'm really glad to be back at school!" Kagome added. The two boys raised one eyebrow. They hadn't known that the two would have been so energetic and excited about being back. They were always gloomy and bored when school started back.

"I feel so happy for you," Inuyasha said sarcastically and started to walk again. Sango and Kagome blinked and ran ahead to catch up with the boys.

"Well sorry!" Sango said. "We were just trying to look on the bright side of things."

"I assume you guys don't do that," Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and the four remained quiet. Sango finally shook her head and stopped in front of the group.

"I'm leaving! I've got class!" she said and left before anyone could say anything.

"I've got Math with her so I'll be going too," Miroku said and followed behind her. Inuyasha and Kagome watched the two leave. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Why did they leave?" he asked.

"I don't know about Miroku but Sango left because of the lack of enthusiasm coming from you and Miroku."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "You girls are weird."

* * *

Kikyo walked into her science class with her head high with pride. She made sure to look her best for the reopening of school. Her calmness was broken when her eyes caught the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome sitting together, talking. She stood still just staring at the two in shock. Her hands balled into tight fists when Kagome smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

Curious, about their conversation Kikyo took a seat behind them. Of course that seat was already taken but she managed to shove the two girls who were sitting there to the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha had told her bout Rin's obsession with napkins. He had also told her about the weeding happening in May. Kagome was so happy for the two and wished to congratulate them.

"She can't decide between pale blue or baby blue," Inuyasha said. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Aren't they practically the same thing?" she asked.

"Not to her," Inuyasha pointed out. "She says that pale blue is a tad bit lighter."

"Oh," Kagome said. She gave a small chuckle, imaging Rin nagging an annoyed Sesshomaru to death about napkins. "Poor Sesshomaru. He must be on the verge of insanity."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at Kagome's comment. "He is. Rin is so annoying sometimes. I lock myself in my room and pretend I'm sleeping when she starts to talk about the wedding."

Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face. "I feel your pain." She said and gave a small laugh. "Sota annoys me. Not _that_ much though." Inuyasha chuckled.

Before Kikyo could listen to anymore Mrs. Kilo entered the room with a bright smile on her face. Resting her briefcase on the desk she greeted the students but received only a few answers. Walking in front of the desk she began her lesson.

* * *

Inuyasha was falling asleep during the lesson. Then felt himself getting drowsy and rested his head on his hand. He looked over at Kagome she was busy taking notes and paying close attention. Inuyasha stared up languidly at Mrs. Kilo and the last thing he remembered was Mrs. Kilo telling the class to take notes.

It felt like only five minutes he had slept before someone gave him a hard shove causing him to hit his head on the desk. Opening his eyes slightly he saw brown eyes staring at him. He gave a yawn and looked at the person. It was Kagome; she gave her eyes a slight role before standing up.

"I can't believe that you slept through that whole class," Kagome said. "It was so interesting."

Inuyasha stood up and began to walk beside the miko. "Science is not my subject. What was she talking about anyway?"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't care and pushed the doors open to the gym.

"How can science bore you? It's such a great subject," Kagome said.

"How can science interest you? It's only about chemicals and stuff. It's a subject for freaks!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," Kagome began with an angry look on her face. "So that means I'm suddenly a freak to you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blinked and then understood what she was saying.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he began. "It's just..."

Inuyasha was cut off by a squeaky voice. "Of coarse he means it like that Higurashi or should I say geek." It was Kikyo. Eri was beside her looking him the opposite direction. Kagome glared at her rival.

"What do you know?" she asked. "I don't remember inviting you to this conversation."

"Get lost Kikyo! My day was going so great without seeing you so far!" Inuyasha snarled. Kikyo took on step forward and looked at the two. She huffed and was about to reply with a witty comment when Mr. Louse called the students together.

"Okay everyone same thing as the last time. You get into your teams and fight. Same groupings. So got and get changed!"

Sango suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome just glared and Inuyasha. The hanyou gulped knowing that it meant war.


	16. Lonely Kikyo

Anger. That's all he saw in her brown orbs when they had gotten into position. He was surprised that she already had her arrow in place. It was pointing strait at his face. He saw her mouth the words ' You're dead' and knew she was going to hit him with all she'd got.

Inuyasha gave her a smirk. 'Bring it on.' Kagome saw him as he mouthed those words to her and pulled her arrow back further. She was not going to get beaten by him again. This time she was going to take him by surprise.

The miko looked over at Sango who was like her, not taking her eyes off her opponents. They were going to be dead meat. This time. Sango sensed Kagome watching her and gave her best friend a smile.

"They're doomed!" she whispered and turned her attention back to the boys. Kagome smiled back at her friend and nodded.

Sango turned her head and looked at her teammates. Kagome seemed totally focused but her hope dimmed when her eyes caught sight of Kikyo. She wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy cleaning some dirt out from her nails. Sango frowned and shifted her gaze to Eri. The girl was surprisingly focused. Sango blinked she was not acting pompous like Kikyo and worrying over the simplest things.

The exterminator's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Louse blew his whistle. "On the count of three!" he shouted. "One," he began. Kagome pulled her arrow back further. "Two. Three! Go!"

Inuyasha had barely any time to duck before Kagome shot an arrow at him. She mumbled under her breath for missing him and cursed him for his agility. Sango caught sight of Miroku running towards them. She in turn ran towards him and prepared herself to fight.

Sango attempted to kick the monk but he caught her leg before it could reach him. Her face turned a bright red when his hand stroked the same leg in which he was holding. Before the monk could have even blinked Sango's hand came to his face, knocking him down.

"Stupid pervert. You can't even keep your hands to yourself, even in gym!" Sango yelled and charged at him.

Inuyasha was just as unlucky as Miroku. Kagome was shooting so many arrows at him that he had dogged them by only about one centimeter. Inuyasha groaned when the girl drew another arrow and aimed it at him.

Koga was laughing his head off. Kagome was only aiming at Inuyasha and no one else. It was funny to see Inuyasha being beaten by a girl. The hanyou turned around and glared at Koga.

"Shut your mouth Koga. I'd like to see you doge all these arrows!"

"I don't have to!" he laughed. "You're the one who'd gotten Kagome pissed, not me!" The hanyou growled and was about to reply when an arrow grazed his cheek. Turning around, he looked at a smiling Kagome.

"How dare you hurt my man!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the hanyou. But he was gone. She searched around frantically for him and was surprised when her bow and arrows suddenly turned to pieces before her eyes.

Inuyasha then appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome by her wrists. The girl struggled against his hold but couldn't get away. Inuyasha looked as his opponent gave a defeated sigh. He thought that she had given up and had let down his guard.

What happened next, he wasn't expecting. He immediately released her and fell to the floor. She had kicked him strait in the place were it doesn't need to be hitted.

"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha growled and began to stand up but stopped when Kagome began glowing.

"I told you that you were going to be dead. Next time take it seriously!" Kagome said and was about to shoot him with an energy beam when the bell rung. Kagome groaned. She was finally going to beat him but the bell had rung. Kagome gave an annoyed growl and outstretched her hand to help the fallen hanyou.

Inuyasha took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. Before the friends could say anything to each other Kikyo ran in between them pushing Kagome down to the ground. Her arms wrapped around the hanyou as she squeezed his waist.

Kagome looked on in disgust. Inuyasha immediately pushed the girl away earning a pout from her. Inuyasha pushed passed Kikyo and lifted Kagome back to her feet.

"Thanks," Kagome said. Inuyasha flashed Kagome one of his sexy smiles, which caused her to blush. The two were so entranced by each other that they completely forgot about Kikyo's presence. The miko looked in shock, as the two were drooling over each other. Her look turned into disgust when they didn't turn away.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled which quieted down the entire gym. The two snapped out of their trance to stare and Kikyo. "Why are you looking at her like that?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He tried to keep from blushing but he couldn't.

"Like what?" Kagome suddenly asked boldly. "He isn't looking at me in any strange way! Just because Inuyasha is my friend again, you have to make a huge deal about it!"

"That's true," Sango said and pushed through the crowd, dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her. "Every time Kagome and Inuyasha are in the same room, you make a fuss." Kikyo glared daggers at Sango.

"That's not true!" she began. "Kagome is trying to steal him from me! I have to be protective!"

"I've never been yours Kikyo! Get it through your thick head, we broke up two years ago!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo seemed taken back. With a saddened look on her face she spoke to him.

"But Inu-," she began. She didn't have anytime to finish because Inuyasha was already on his way out with Sango, Kagome and an unconscious Miroku.

* * *

With a frustrated growl Kikyo stomped her foot on the ground. Her life sucked at that point of time. Kagome and Inuyasha were getting closer with each coming day. Eri was beginning to act strangely and Naraku always stared at her every time she passed and it was freaking her out.

"Eri!" Kikyo finally said not looking back. She knew the girl would come. The girl appeared in front of her. "We must do something about this situation."

The girl looked at Kikyo confused. Just what did she mean? "What situation?"

Kikyo stared coldly at her apprentice and gave the girl a rough shove. "Duh! Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"Oh," she said and put her hands to her chain as if she was recalling something. "What about Miroku. I want him too!" she said.

"This is about me, not you Eri. I don't care about your personal life or your desires. It's because of me that you are so very popular and well known. Do you remember when I found you? You were stupid, ugly and all alone." Kikyo said calmly.

"I wasn't all alone!" Eri argued. "I had friends!" The girl looked down at her feet. Tears came to her eyes when she recalled her former friends who hated her now. "Had. Now I don't have anyone."

Kikyo looked taken back. Eri had never really argued at her or raised her voice. Never. She was changing. With a flick of her hair Kikyo continued her conversation. "Eri. Don't you dare argue with me. I told you before without me you'd be nothing. I made you survive and I don't care about your problems. They're yours to deal with."

"But I help you with all your problems!"

"So that doesn't mean I have to help you."

Eri stared at the miko in shock. This girl wasn't her friend. She was being used the whole time without even noticing it. Kikyo didn't care about her but only for herself. Gathering all her courage Eri spoke back.

"Then if you truly mean that then this 'friendship' is over, Kikyo," Eri replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she watched the girl struggle to take off the friendship bracelet off her hand.

"You've treated me like dirt for the past three years and I can't take it anymore. I'm through doing your dirty work; find someone else to help you out!"

With those words out of her mouth Eri threw the golden piece of jewelry off her hand indicating that she was not joking around. Kikyo looked down at the bracelet.

"You can't leave!" she yelled. "You're nothing without me!"

Glancing back one last time Eri spoke. "No Kikyo. I am and I doubt that you can survive without me at your side and you know what? You really are a Dork!" With those final words Eri walked out of the gym leaving a now friendless Kikyo.

* * *

"Jeez she gets me so annoyed!" Inuyasha growled at her sat shaded under a tree with Kagome, Sango and Miroku who still was blacked out. Kagome gently rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about her. After a while you learn to ignore her completely," Kagome said. "But it might be harder for you since you have a temper."

"I do not have a temper!" Inuyasha argued.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. Your temper is building up now!"

"No it isn't! I'm not as bad as you are!"

"What! I don't have a temper!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yup!"

"No I don't, Inuyasha!"

"Oh will you two shut up already!" Sango yelled which caused the two to look over at her. She was leaning over Miroku. "You two act as if you're still in kindergarten!"

Sango gently shook the monk after giving the tow a little lecture about their behavior. Miroku was out for quite some time now. He didn't even budge. Sango was worried. Maybe she'd punched him too hard. Leaning over a little closer, she examined him more closely.

"Sorry," she whispered only for her to hear. "Please wake up, Miroku"

He didn't move. Sango leaned in a little closer to examine him. Not realizing that their noses were touching. She suddenly felt something push her down and her lips brushed slightly against Miroku's. The girl pulled up immediately, embarrassed.

Miroku's eyes flew open with a perverted glint in them. "Sango!" he said in a surprised voice. "So this is what you do when I'm unconscious. Take advantage of me."

The girl looked away her cheeks turning pink. That when she saw the monk's hand on her behind. He had pushed her down, which meant he was awake the whole time.

Miroku was smiling. He didn't see when her hands curled into fists at her side nor did her see when her face turned angry, all he saw was Sango's fist connect with his face, again. His hand which was on her behind, found its was back at his side and Sango immediately got off him.

"Stupid, lecherous monk," she muttered and took a seat away from him.

Kagome laughed, she and Inuyasha had seen the whole thing. Inuyasha huffed at the situation and didn't understand why Kagome was laughing so loud.

"They're meant for each other," Kagome said between giggles. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What do you mean; she just beat the hell out of him!"

"She does that because she likes him, a lot," Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha would hear alone. "Sango is violent and every time Miroku hits on her she always seems to blush before she gives him what he deserves."

"So you're saying that she beats him up to hide how she really feels?"

"Uh-huh."

"Weird," he said.

"Hm," Kagome sighed.

The day was drowsy. They had about one more hour until classes would start again. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew. Inuyasha stared at her from the corner of his eyes. Although he wouldn't admit it, Kagome looked radiant, even in her school uniform. Maybe he should invite her over today. Rin of coarse would be happy to see her.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Wanna come over later by my place?"

A smile formed on her face and she nodded. "Sure. I'd love to see Rin and Sesshomaru again." She reopened her eyes to look at him. "And Ill be even happier to spend time with you."

Inuyasha blushed. His cheeks turned even redder when Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him. Inuyasha rested one hand behind his head, not knowing what to do.

"I'm glad we're friends again," the girl whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

Eri was smiling. She couldn't believe that she had done that. She finally felt like her own person, at last. No more orders from Kikyo she was now free. Free from being Kikyo's slave.

She didn't have any friends now. No yet anyway. She knew that she was about to make plenty. Walking outside Eri spotted Kikyo. The miko was glaring daggers at her. 'Guess I'm her enemy now;' Eri thought and stuck her tongue out at her former friend.

She wasn't afraid of Kikyo anymore. She could get a life and a new panther while she was at it. 'I'm not your servant anymore Kikyo.' For the first time in a long time Eri gave a genuine smile. Seeing a huge oak tree up on the tiny hill, she headed towards it, thinking that she needed shade.

She didn't expect to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sitting there. Kagome was the first to spot her. She raised an eyebrow ad searched around for Kikyo.

"Hi," Eri said shyly. The four looked over at her. Sango gave an annoyed look, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Miroku tried to look past her.

"What do you want now?" Sango asked. Surprisingly Eri didn't glare at her like she would usually do. She looked down at her feet and fiddled with a loose strand of her hair.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" she said as her nose squinted up at the mention of Kikyo's name.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, still searching for Kikyo.

"Kikyo doesn't care about me. All she cares about is herself and her needs. She told me how without her I'd be nothing. She used me to help her with all her plans. I was just a tool to her," Eri said and looked down at her hands.

"Sure you can sit with us, whatever," Sango said which surprised Eri. "But I still don't trust you."

Eri smiled and sat next to Sango. She had a feeling that she was about to get some true friends and Kikyo, she could drop dead and still Eri wouldn't care.


	17. A Visit to Inuyasha's Place

The last bell had rung for the day. Students ran out as if they were prisoners being held in captivity who were now getting their freedom. Inuyasha was acting that way too. He was the first one outside. Kagome found him waiting by his red convertible with his arms folded.

"You're here already?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the car with Sango and Miroku. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough!" Inuyasha snapped. "Come on!" Inuyasha got into his car waiting for Kagome to get in.

"Wait," Sango said. "Where are you two going?"

"To my place," Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and Miroku put on a perverted grin. Sango saw this and took a couple of steps away from him.

"Oh so you and Kagome alone, eh?" Miroku began. "Well, have FUN! I'm sure you two will!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's faces turned bright red. Kagome got into the front seat and poked her head out.

"You're such a pervert!" she said.

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head now!" Sango demanded. Miroku put on one of his innocent looks.

"Who said that I was thinking of anything bad? I can't even smile without being accused of something!" he said. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever," she muttered. Looking at the two Sango waved. "Have fun you guys and I don't mean it in this monk's translation of fun!"

Kagome gave a small smile and waved as Inuyasha started up the car and before she knew if, Inuyasha had already sped off.

Kagome held on tightly to the leather seats, her nails digging into them. Everything they passed went in blur that you could barely recognize the object.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. He glanced shortly at her and then back at the road.

"What?"

"Slow down! You're going too fast!" Kagome yelled. The traffic light turned red and Inuyasha gave an abrupt stop. Kagome closed her eyes so she wouldn't scream her head off. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. She gave him a tap on his fore head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Baka!" Kagome began. "You could have killed us at the speed that you were going at!"

"That wasn't fast and trust me I'm a very safe driver!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah right," she muttered.

* * *

Rin looked out the window of Sesshomaru´s study. Her fiancée was doing some paper work as usual and she was bored beyond reason. She looked down gloomily as Inuyasha's red convertible parked into the yard. She didn't bother to run down stairs to greet him but she changed her mind as soon as a girl came out of the passenger seat.

She gave a loud squeal, which caused Sesshomaru to jump. He looked up at her to see her eyes glued to the window, a smile on her face and both hands pressed firmly on the window.

"What is it?" he asked. Rin didn't even look back at him to respond.

"A girl! Inuyasha brought home a girl!" she squealed. Sesshomaru walked by the window and peered outside. He smirked.

"It's her," he said. This time Rin looked back at him.

"Who?"

"Kagome."

* * *

Kagome gasped when she came out of the car. Was it her or had the house gotten way bigger than before. She didn't remember all those large buildings and the garden either. She followed him as he opened the door for her.

"Was the house this big before?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, we extended it," he responded, still walking. Kagome jumped when she heard a loud squeal from upstairs. Loud thumps then followed.

"Oh no," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked with a worried look on her face. Inuyasha didn't have any time to speak before a girl with long, raven tresses and stormy gray eyes came rushing down stairs. She was laughing loudly and smiled when she stopped.

"Hi Inuyasha!" she said sweetly. She glanced behind him and saw Kagome. "And who is this?" she asked and smiled brightly at the girl.

"This is Kagome," Inuyasha responded dully, knowing what she was about to do next. Rin screamed and pushed passed Inuyasha. Before anyone could blink, Rin was already hugging the girl.

"Uh.. Who are you?" Kagome asked. She was having trouble breathing because of Rin's tight grip on her. Rin released her.

"It's me Kagome," she began. "Rin!"

"Ri-Rin!" Kagome said. She looked so different from before. The two girls jumped up and squealed and then hugged.

"How are you?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled.

"Great and what about you?"

"I'm good. I've heard about your engagement! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Rin said and beamed. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled evilly. She stepped back from Kagome and looked at the two.

"So Inuyasha," she began. "After so many years, you suddenly bring someone in the house." She began circling him. "It's strange. I thought you would have brought a boy but you brought a girl. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Inuyasha blushed ten shades of red and Kagome looked at Rin, confused. Rin wanted to burst out laughing when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru was right. Inuyasha did like Kagome, a lot. She knew that because of his reaction to her comment.

"Kagome's my friend!" Inuyasha argued. Rin smiled innocently.

"Are you sure?" she asked and put her hands behind her back. She walked up to him and whispered in his ears. "Is there anything more to this friendship?"

"Rin!"

Rin whirled around and faced Kagome still smiling innocently. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and began pulling her upstairs.

"Come on Kagome! We have so much to catch up on. I can't wait to tell you how lonely Inuyasha's been with out you," she began. Inuyasha glared at Rin and face turned red with embarrassment. "Oops."

Inuyasha sighed and followed the girls as he listened as Rin told Kagome everything that had happened in his life. Inuyasha held his head in his hands. 'This goes on number one on my most embarrassing moments.'


	18. Falling For You

Sango kept a distance from Miroku as they silently walked home together. She wasn't very happy because Eri had recently joined them and was standing rather close to the monk. She had claimed to want to become 'friends' with them and hoped to work out their differences. Sango didn't believe her and kept close watch on the girl.

"So," Eri began, breaking the silence. "Let's get to know each other; don't ya think that's a good idea?"

Silence followed which made the girl rather uncomfortable. She bowed her head as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Sure," Sango said which caused Eri to look up surprised. "But when everyone is here."

Eri was shocked. Sango hated her but she was being so nice. She smiled and they three began talking together.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up when the door to his office opened. Rin came in with one of those devious smiles of hers, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru felt pity for his brother. He knew Rin was going to do anything to embarrass him to insanity.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha groaned. 'Why me?'

"Hello Kagome," Sesshomaru said. Kagome was surprised that how he knew her name but didn't worry about it. "I see Inuyasha has brought a new girlfriend."

Kagome looked down and Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome is my friend!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah," Rin said as if she didn't hear him. "I think she's his girlfriend too. They seem to be so very close and this is the first time that he has brought someone on such short notice."

"Yes, I agree. The last girl I saw here was Kagome but that was so long ago. I think he brought her here to tell us something important," Sesshomaru said.

"Very important," Rin agreed. "Maybe they're getting married!"

"Probably and Kagome must be hiding the ring somewhere in her pocket!" Sesshomaru answered.

"Or maybe..."

"Will you two shut up!" Inuyasha yelled his face still red. "Kagome is my FRIEND! FRIEND! Get it thought your thick Heads!"

Inuyasha growled and dragged Kagome out of the study, fuming.

"Ohh," Rin began. "Look they're holding hands!"

"Isn't that cute!" Sesshomaru said. As soon as those words left their mouths Inuyasha slammed the door. Meanwhile Rin and Sesshomaru gave each other high fives and began laughing.

* * *

As soon as they left the study Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He began counting to ten so he won't do anything violent. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kagome. She had an worried expression on her face while her cheeks held a bit of red on them.

"It's okay Inuyasha," she said. "We know that we're friends and it doesn't matter what anyone else says about that!" She felt Inuyasha calm down as his expression turned back to normal.

"Yeah. You're right," he said and looked away. "Wanna go by the pool?"

"You have a pool?" she asked, she was beginning to get excited.

"Sure but I don't have a bathing suit, here," she sighed.

"The servants will get you one!" Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kagome stood staring at the humongous sized pool. It was beautiful. It had a large fountain in the middle of it and her living room and bedroom could fit in it.

'_Amazing!_'

Kagome was too busy admiring the beauty of Inuyasha's house that she didn't notice when Inuyasha crept behind her. He gave chuckle which caused Kagome to look back. Before she could respond Inuyasha gave her a shove and the water splashed as her body connected with it.

The miko's head soon popped out of the water. Inuyasha laughed loudly. Kagome frowned and folded her arms. Concentrating, Kagome used her miko powers to lift him off the ground. Inuyasha looked surprised at first. She moved him right over the surface of the water.

"No, no, no," Inuyasha said. Kagome smirked and let him fall. The splash was louder than hers and Inuyasha came up wet and dripping.

"Kagome," he said.

"Payback," she responded. Inuyasha smiled. And began to swim towards her.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome screamed when Inuyasha began tickling her. The water splashed as Kagome kicked her feet around laughing loudly.

"St..stop...plea...please," she managed to get out between all the laughing in which she was doing. She attempted to swim away but Inuyasha held her in place. Kagome gave up and allowed Inuyasha to tickle her.

Kagome had stooped fighting to get away. With a smirk Inuyasha stopped and gripped her by her waist as she took in big gulps of air and clutched on to him so she wouldn't sink down beneath the waters.

"That was cruel," she said. "Very cruel."

"Thank you," he said. Kagome then began to stare at him, continuously clearing her throat. Inuyasha blushed when he caught on to her hints. He removed his hands from her waist and put some distance between them.

The two stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked down at his well toned muscles and those golden eyes that anyone could just drown in. She had to admit he was really good looking. Kagome gasped when she noticed her thoughts.

Inuyasha blinked and heard her gasp. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked. She shook her head violently and swarm towards the edge of the pool. She attempted to climb out but slipped. She expected to fall painfully into the water but was caught but Inuyasha.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome blushed when she realized they were very close. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. Before he knew it he was leaning in closer towards her face. Kagome turned a darker shade of red. 'Oh god. He's going to kiss me!' she thought waiting for his lips to meet hers.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru were not far away peeping from a corner. It was Rin's idea to spy and see what they were doing. Her fiancée didn't want to do it but she dragged him along anyway. She wanted to laugh when Inuyasha began tickling Kagome and began to think of how they would be the perfect couple.

They looked on some more. That was when Kagome slipped and Inuyasha caught her. 'How romantic!' she thought with sparkles in her eyes. Inuyasha began to lean in closer towards Kagome as two stared at each other. '_They're about to. They're about to!_'

"OH MY GOSH!" she squealed. Sesshomaru sighed and covered her mouth hoping that the two didn't hear Rin's sudden outburst.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He had heard something. It sounded like someone screaming. He stopped his actions and looked around. Kagome frowned. '_Why'd he stop?_' Her mind asked and began to study his features.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He didn't respond. His eyes continued to scan the area and stopped at a corner where the plants were.

"Rin and Sesshomaru," he mumbled. Kagome could barely hear him but picked up what he was saying eventually. '_They saw us? How embarrassing!_' Kagome thought and bowed down her head. Inuyasha made a gigantic leap and landed out of the pool. He rested Kagome on her feet and looked angrily at a corner.

Sesshomaru´s face twisted into a frown. His brother had spotted them and didn't seem too happy about their presence. He grabbed Rin by her waist, still covering her mouth with on hand. As Inuyasha edged closer towards them Sesshomaru stepped back.

* * *

Rin was confused the whole time. Had Inuyasha heard her? Sesshomaru was acting as if they were in some kind of danger. Before any more thoughts could come to her head she found herself seated in the study with Sesshomaru. He must have used his super speed to bring them there so they could look innocent.

Rin got up and peered through the window. A smile appeared on her face as Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and patted him on the back. 'They would make the perfect couple!'

* * *

The smile on Kagome's face never left her. Neither did the small tint of pink her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how he was so close to kissing her. Part of her mind was disappointed that he had stop while the other part was relived that he didn't kiss her. She'd be too embarrassed to face him the next day if she did.

Kagome shifted on her bed and pulled the sheets closer to her. She couldn't stop thinking about the hanyou. Two weeks ago she hated everything about him but now she had unexplainable feelings for him. She couldn't help but blush a bit when he flashed her one of those smiles and couldn't help but stare, entranced by those amber orbs. Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head and snuggled up into the sheets. There was no time to think about Inuyasha right now! Giving a long sigh Kagome rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Thinking about the hanyou who was once her best friend.

* * *

Inuyasha landed gracefully on Kagome's windowsill. He didn't really mean to stop by. He had a feeling that she was up and wanted to talk to her. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the bed. Blue and white sheets covering a prone figure.

He stared. That was all he could do but stare at the girl before him. He felt a bit disappointed. She was asleep and he knew that he had to leave. He learned from Rin that it was not polite to enter a girl's room without her knowing it. His mind was telling him to move but his body stayed still. Before he could even register what was happening, he was only a few centimeters away from her bed. He knelt down next to her bedside and propped his head on his hands and continued to stare. Not knowing that Kagome was well awake.

Kagome's eyes shot open. Someone was in her room. She sensed it. Her heart thumped loudly as footsteps approached closer to her bed. She took in a deep breath but the person didn't seem to notice. She waited to see what would happen. The person rested some of their weight on the bed. Kagome took in another sharp breath and curled her hands into fists. '_One, two three_.' And with those thoughts Kagome flung her hand out and it collided with the intruder's face.

"What did you do that for wench?" howled the person. Kagome gasped and ran to put on the light. Inuyasha. He was clutching his nose with a pained and annoyed expression on his face. She ran towards him with a look of worry but he stepped back.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Well actually I kind of did but I thought you were a thief!" she apologized. Inuyasha frowned and glared at her.

"What kind of thief would come through your bedroom window?" he asked grumpily. Kagome was about to apologize again when it occurred to her that he was the one who came into her room in the first place. Her face puffed up and she glared daggers at him.

"Wait one minute!" she began. "YOU snuck into my room at two in the morning!"

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away. "Feh!"

"That's all you have to say?" Kagome yelled. "You scared the hell out of me and you're acting as if I'm the one who did something wrong!"

"You punched me in my nose!"

"You snuck into my room! You have no excuse for that!"

"What kind of idiot leaves her window open at night?"

"So now I'm an idiot!" Kagome shot back at him. Inuyasha baled his hands into fists.

"That's not what I mean!" he yelled. Kagome folded her arms and looked at him.

"Then tell me what you do mean then?" she asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth but closed it again. She had a way of making him look stupid when they were in an argument. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. As Inuyasha tried to think of what to say.

"You confused me!" he accused, pointing his finger at her. Kagome raised one eyebrow and frowned at him. Inuyasha growled and turned his back to her. "I went for a walk and I thought that I'd see if you were up!"

Kagome smiled but looked at him as if he were crazy. "Who goes for a walk at two o'clock in the morning?"

"I do!" he said which caused Kagome to laugh. Inuyasha turned around to face her and watched silently as Kagome laughed her head off. He gave a defeated sigh. "I couldn't sleep!" he admitted which caused Kagome to laugh even louder.

"That's not funny!" he argued. Kagome stopped her laughing and smiled.

"Sorry. It's just so very funny! "She said and took a step closer towards him. "Is your nose okay?"

Inuyasha had almost forgotten about his nose and how much it hurt. He blinked several times and nodded. Kagome smiled.

"Good!" She gave a small yawn. Now she was tired. "Goodnight!" With those words Kagome kissed Inuyasha on his cheek, took off the light and got under the covers.

The hanyou stood frozen. A hint of pink appeared on his cheeks as his hand toughed the place where she ad kissed him. It took him a while to register what had happened. When he regained his senses he walked towards the window. Taking one more look at the sleeping beauty he took off.


End file.
